Lucha Underground
by crystaltonics
Summary: Lilia is one of the best women's champion in the world. Wrestling since the age of 13 and traviling in the indie curcit, she was different then most. And she had no desire to enter the WWE or become one of their Divas. She was in Lucha Underground, where it didn't matter what her gender was, she could fight anyone, but when she's called to attend Raw, what is she to expect. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Make no mistake this is a Dean Ambrose/OC story, but I wanted to try something different. For anyone who does not know, Lucha Underground is real, and so are the people described except my OC Lilia, she belongs to me. If you don't know anything about Underground, don't worry you don't need to, but if you have the time I would recommend it. I would really like some feed back, this was an idea that came out of nowhere and I ran with it, but if this story doesn't get any love than I wont bother to keep going with it, it would take up time that I could be using on something else. But if I do get a good amount of feedback, I would love to continue.**

**I do not own any recognizable character, I did this to see what people thought of my idea.**

**Remember read and review, thank you.**

* * *

**Boyle Heights Los Angeles, the factory districts:**

**Live taping: **Lucha Underground

**Matt Striker- **_What's up everybody I'm Matt Striker and this is Vampiro, you've arrived at the Temple of Lucha Underground, we wanna give a special shout out to our live music entertainment and wow do we have a great show tonight. Tonight if you can imagine it gets even bigger, for the first time we have a match between Angelico and Lilia._

**Vampiro- **_YES! Angelico had this coming, he is just lucky Lilia wants to do this her self or Mil Muertes would be gunning for him. I don't understand, does Angelico have a death wish. To even risk the wrath of Mil Muertes but now he has to deal with Lilia, who happens to be one of the best women's champions in the world._

**Matt Striker- **_You're right Vamp, for the last few nights Angelico has been messing with Lilia, and last week when he actually attempted to kiss her she decided enough was enough. And now we have tonight's main event._

**Ring announcer Melissa Santos:**

_The following match is set for one fall. introducing first, currently in the ring from Johannesburg, South Africa… ANGELICO!_

**Matt Striker- **_this is a luchador who has cut through the heart of every fan in this temple. Are you a fan Vamp?_

**Vampiro- **_No, but I agree with you man, and I see the girls are freaking out over this guy, he does have a nice waist line but that's not my thing._

**Ring announcer Melissa Santos:**

_And his opponent, Los Angeles's own… LILIA!_

**Matt Striker- **_You heard it correctly, it will be Lilia tonight. Last week Lilia and Angelico had an interaction when Angelico thought he could lay some moves on her and he had the audacity to try and kiss her. She was not happy about that._

**Vampiro- **_No kidding man, I heard it took both Ivelisse and Son of Havoc just to get her away from him. Oh here she comes man. You know you look at her and she's so small but built like a true Hispanic women, curves, attitude and all. But then you see her in the ring and you cannot help but be impressed. I say it all the time, we can beat you over the head by telling you about gender equality and women's lib, but just watch the matches and see for your self. Lucha Underground brings you the best __**competition **__regardless. _

**Matt Striker- **_You know what I'm wondering man, where is Mil Muertes, he escorts Lilia everywhere, but tonight he is nowhere to be seen._

**Vampiro- **_I guess we just have to wait and see man. And here we go the bell was just rung._

* * *

My name is Lilia Esperanza Sanchez, and I am not a WWE Diva. There was never a moment in my career were becoming one was my goal. Now I must admit that as a young girl I was a huge fan of the monumental industry. I watched the shows and hoped to one day see one live. At the age of seven it seemed my wish would come true. WWE had come to Los Angeles, for one night only. I heard the news from a boy at school, and I remember running home and waiting for my father to get out of work to tell him the good news.

Unfortunately my good news was answered with bad. We could not afford the cost to attend the show. It wasn't my fathers fault and I knew this and did not blame him, but it did not help my low spirits. Seeing my disappointment my father asked me a question that I would never forget, he asked.

"¿Te gusta la lucha libre o el espectáculo?" 'Do you like the wrestling or the show?' and I asked him, 'what do you mean? the wrestling is the show.' His question puzzled me, and all he said was he had got the answer he needed. The strange question along with the lack of response from my father had me thinking for days. Eating my breakfast, in the school room, and late at night while in bed I thought. This went on for three days, when that Friday as I began to exit my school, I see my father waiting for me. Seeing my father out of work this early was very strange for me. Now mind you, my father was always a very hard worker in every aspect of his life.

Roberto Juan Sanchez worked hard in life since the day his parents and his eight brothers and sisters came to Los Angeles from Mexico, when he was eight years old. Coming to this country and not being able to speak the language was tough for everyone, but the kids learned quickly. Grade school, junior high, and high school wasn't the easiest thing for Roberto, especially with the constant pressures of the many gangs East LA had to offer the young men during that time. But he kept to school, even when some of his own brothers fell into the violence of the hood gangs. Graduating school, and one year of college before he and my mother were blessed with their first baby girl, my sister Estephanie.

After that their was no longer the option of school for my father as he had his own family to take care of, and it was off to work. Working four years at the metal stripping plant before I showed up, then five more years of the strip when my little sister Alexia came into the world. And of all those years my father has never missed his nine hours of work a day, five, sometimes six days a week.

As a young child seeing him there was a very happy surprise for me. Taking my fathers hand we began to walk in the direction of the city bus stop, we rode the bus for what seemed to me like a very long time. On the outer limits of down town we arrived in the factory districts, and by this time my little mind began to become curious. Entering one of the warehouses doors my heart exploded with joy.

All around the walls were folding metal chairs filled with people laughing and screaming, and in the middle of the room was a ring. But it wasn't like any wrestling I had ever seen on TV before, the men and women were wearing colorful masks and they were jumping and flying through the air. My father could not afford WWE but he could afford Lucha Libre, and after that night this underground wrestling became bigger to me then anything. But my story really starts a few years later.

* * *

Four years later and in Griffith middle school my art class was donated a field trip all expenses paid to the Museum of Art in downtown LA. Before entering the museum our art teacher informed us that there would be only one other class in the whole museum with us. A freshmen class from a private school in the city, and that it was most crucial that we be on our best behavior so that they might invite us back the next year. Because the museum was so large we did not see the other class until well into the middle of the tour and right before our lunch break.

While eating our lunch a group of the high school students began to become a little louder than other tables, and as a girl from my class got up to dispose of her lunch one of the boys got up from his table and began to speak with her. I began to take notice when the older boy placed his hand on her upper back, and I could see the girls discomfort. But what had me leave my seat was when his hand fell to her bottom. Pulling the girl from him I voiced to him, to leave her alone and as we began to walk away the boy began to hurl insults at me. Being thicker then girls my own age I easily ignored his comment about my weight, and I dismissed his insult about my intelligence, but the comment that had me turn around and begin to attack the boy was the racial slur.

I was restricted from the rest of the trip and detained on the bus, and when we reached school once again my mother was called in to hear of my outburst and punishment. That night when my father came home I sat quietly on the couch waiting for his response. When he finally spoke he did not yell or get angry, he asked me what had happened to warrant my attack. I informed my father of the older boy and the way he was behaving. He was outraged to say the least, so much so that the next day he called in late for work to take me to school and have a discussion with the board.

I was not allowed in but I could hear the discussion as it was happening. The school was worried that because the boy came from a privileged family that it would interfere with there art classes. If I did not apologies to him the school would be forced to give back the donation that allowed them to attend the museums for free. I would be suspended for two weeks, and I would no longer be able to be in the art and cultures class. My father told them that they could suspend me, for it was in their power to do so, but that they could not force me to apologies for doing what I thought was right.

They brought me back in and asked what my decision would be. I accepted their punishment, and that I would apologies to the boy, I took it all in silence. Sitting in the school parking lot in an old AMC Pacer that was only in use for my father driving to work or for when we went farther than the city bus limit. I sat in the back seat quietly and I could see my father looking at me through the rearview mirror. And he asked me.

"Cómo te sientes?" 'how do you feel?' I told him that I didn't know.

"Estás enojado?" and I thought, no I was not angry. I was sad that I could no longer take the art and cultures class, but other than that I was upset. I was upset that the school was being threatened the removal of the donation, and I was upset that I would have to apologies to a mean boy who thought I was beneath him because of my race. And I told my father as such, and he asked me why I chose to apologies when I had done nothing wrong. I told him that I would do it because it was not fair for the art classes to be denied the wonderful opportunity to go to such beautiful places because of my decision to fight even if I did not regret why.

My father nodded his head and looked out the front window shield, in that moment I looked at my father. Gray hairs have begun to show and he had wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, both his labored and joyful life showing its wear on his 36 year old face. When he started to drive he took route to the streets that did not lead to our home but to a place I knew so well.

* * *

Arriving at the warehouse that held the lucha libre matches had me wondering what we doing there in the middle of the week. My father walked me to an upstairs office where a man I recognized sat at a desk. The mans name was Adolfo Gonzalez and he owned the warehouse that held the matches. During our years of coming to these shows my father became friendly with the usual crowds, and Adolfo too followed suit. My father told him of my altercation with the high school boy, and he told him that if he was up for it, that I could be his next student.

My shock was evident. Adolfo seeing this began to laugh and the large man leaned down to asses me. He told my father that with my age it would be best to start with mixed martial arts to gain control, than after a period of time I would begin to learn the lucha moves. My father agreed and as he turned to me he spoke of his actions behind bringing me here. He said.

"Hay gente en este mundo que van a decirte, que no eres lo suficientemente bueno, en todo lo que haces tiene que luchar y empuje no sólo para probar a los que se puede sobrevivir sino para mostrar que usted es más fuerte que ellos." 'There are people in this world that are going to tell you, that you are not good enough, in everything you do you must fight and push to not only prove to them that you can survive but to show them that you are stronger than they are.'

* * *

I spent the next four years wrestling and competing everywhere in Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, Nevada, and of course my home state of California. My teen life was busier than most with the training, my schooling, and state touring every spring, summer, thanksgiving, and winter break along with long holiday weekends. I got good, but my father never wanted my wrestling to interfere with my grades and if I every received the grade bello was not allowed to compete out of state, if I received below a C, no more training until it became a B or A.

Needless to say I graduated high school earlier than expected and for the rest of the year I was seventeen was spent in out of state touring. But a week before my eighteenth birthday the touring brought us to Corpus Christi TX. Waking up early one morning my father took me to the Seawall, sitting peacefully with my father is one of the most fondest memories I have, but the silence did not last when my father told me he had something to confess.

He told me that when I was fifteen he received a call from Monterrey Mexico, saying that they wanted me to wrestle in their professional division, contract ready. I remember I sat there silently watching as my father became more anxious the longer I was silent. I asked him 'why he kept this from me?' He told me that taking that step was a decision that I was not yet ready to make reasonably. He said that people only get a handful of life changing choices in their whole lives, where they are faced with a crossroads that will alter their future, and he wanted me to make that decision on my own when I rationally could.

He said this was my moment, right here on these steps I had to decide, I could not take longer than high tide. When I told him that I wanted to think about this through, that I would need more time, he just shook his head.

"Con la gente, algo que este cambio de vida, usted sabe lo que está en tu corazón, y todo lo que hay que hacer es asomarse a verlo." he said, 'with people, something this life changing, you know what is in your heart, and all you need to do is peek to see it.'

I didn't need to tell him my decision, I didn't have to, he knew where I wanted to go, and so the week after my birthday I headed down to Monterrey Mexico, hopeful but for the first time without my father.

* * *

When he told me that he would not be coming with me I was a little hesitant to continue on this path. Going to Mexico to become a professional wrestler was taxing on its own, but doing all of this on my own was what frightened me. My father told me.

"Está bien tener miedo. Sin tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse a los miedo, no podían llamarse valiente. Sé valiente mi niña y enfrenta su miedo." 'It is alright to be frightened. Without having the opportunity to face ones fear, they could not call themselves brave. Be brave my little girl and face your fear.'

Just myself and Adolfo headed to Mexico where I had one goal only. To wrestle anyone I had to, to become the best in every company I entered. It didn't matter to me if they were heel or face. And I believe this mentality to bull through who I needed to, no matter the name, is what got me the admiration of the fans.

I spent a year and a half working my ass of in Mexico, and the other six months working even harder and without rest fighting around the world. Those six months were the most difficult and taxing time in my life, but I loved every minute of it, gaining global success and the love and respect of its people. I was one of the youngest world touring champions in the wrestling industries, but little did I know that unwanted attentions began to take notice as well.

* * *

Now twenty years old and for the first time in two years I stepped foot on American soil. Back in my home town of Los Angeles with a week of rest Adolfo came to me with opportunity. There was recent development of a wrestling company that will take it big very soon and they wanted me in their main roster. A contract deal. Having had companies come to me before and knowing my distaste for the way some companies worked, I knew this would be something different or he would not have voiced his interest.

Driving to where these matches were held I was not prepared for what was in store. Boyle Heights, the factory districts. Held in a warehouse that was very close to where I held my first training. Going in to meet the owner was something very surreal to me, seeing all the wrestlers training and conversing with each other was like stepping back in time. The owner was a skinny man with a black suit and his dark hair slick back. He told me what he thought of me and why he wished for me to join his 'Temple'. He informed me that I would be one out of only three women wrestlers in the company. I told him that I very much enjoyed the way things were set and the wrestlers that he had, so I shook hands with Dario Cueto, and signed my contract. As Adolfo and I began to take our exit Dario called out.

"Oh and before I forget. Welcome Lilia, to Lucha Underground."

* * *

I was not costumed to too much acting when it came to my wrestling career, I firmly believed if what you were feeling was real bring it out on the mat. But I learned my role was fairly simple. There was a lucha wrestler who went by the name Mil Muertes, a thousand deaths. He and his manager the very hostel Catrina have a very unique relationship. In the ring Mil's back story was one of tragedy and death as he raised form the ashes of the earthquake that put to rest, his entire family when he was just a boy. Under the mask and silent most of the time, Catrina did most of the talking. She was a very good heel, with her own trade mark move 'the lick of death' where who ever she licked, whether it be in or out of the ring, Mil Muertes would come for them.

My role in their relationship was fairly simple, when I came into the picture just after Catrina betrays him with the lick of death, I would become his new light. I would accompany him to his matches and he would do the same for me, it was a very simple role, to tame the very large tattooed beast that was Mil Muertes. But things that start out simple soon become not so simple.

His name was Gilbert Cosme but he never liked his name so everyone called him by his past ring name Ricky Banderas. He was born in Porto Rico may 25, 1975, he was 39 years old and he was my partner, Mil Muertes. Getting to know him was one of the easiest things in the world, he was a good man who was excellent at playing heel, and our on camera relationship quickly became a off camera relationship.

My career, my family, my love life was all in good graces by my 21st birthday. But all would begin to change when Adolfo, my real life manager and trainer received a call from a wrestling icon, well to most. I was requested to come on air in the staples center on an episode of Monday Night Raw by Vince McMahon himself, for what, he didn't say. When Dario heard of this news he was more than thrilled to have his company represented on such a large channel by one of his most beloved characters, and what the boss wants the boss gets, unfortunately.

So here I am in the back of a black 1931 rolls royce phantom ii drophead coupe. It wasn't my choice of transportation, but Dario insisted. Non of it mattered to me as long as I had Mil Muertes in character at my side, even if he was in an all black suit instead of his blue luchador pants, mask on and sitting by my side, nothing could touch me. I just need to keep telling myself this as our car comes up to the staples center private parking lot, well here goes nothing.

* * *

**Well that was update number one, let me know what you all think. I really love to hear your thoughts. Remember if you love, show love. Maybe I'll see you all soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello everyone, here I am with another update. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I do not own any recognizable characters this is just for fun. Leave me a question or comment on the reviews and I'll get back to you next time.**

**FYI we are continuing where we left off last time, enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello Los Angeles." the crowd cheers.

"Now, I apologize for the interruption of your lovely family show, but I'm afraid I have to get down to some business… I am pretty sure that none of you now who I am, but that's alright I didn't expect any of you to now me, or my friend here." I stretch out my arm towards Mil as he continues to pace around the ring like a caged animal.

"This man you see before you is one of the best lucha libre wrestlers in the world, and no man can defeat him." the crowd begins to boo, but neither he or I are fazed as I bring up my hands in a reassuring way.

"Oh, now there is no need to be frightened children… he is not here to hurt any of you precious heroes. He is standing besides me, as always as a protector, and I will make sure he doesn't bite." I turn to the much larger man and bring up my hand to caress the side of his black mask as he looks at me devotedly, then I turn back to the crowd.

"I am a child of this city just like all of you." the crowd once again cheers.

"I was born and raised in the city of angels, but much of my upbringing involved the world." I gaze around at the huge soled out arena all eyes and ears on me, and I do my boss proud.

"My name… is Lilia Sanchez, and I am a professional wrestler. I come from the temple of ancient traditions, honor, and a good old fashioned fight! In this very city I fight for the company… LUCHA UNDERGROUND!" there are cheers but I'm certain they are from excitement of my energy.

"And like all of you, I would like to now why I am her! Because believe me as much as you all do not want me taking up your time in this wring, I want to be here even less!" and the boo's filled up the arena, and as I raise the mike up to my lips.

_Stila grace _

_I'll never gonna be the linoleum _

_Now welcome to the queendom _

_The queendom with the king bow wow _

_The really push the crown _

_You got hippie now _

_I'm just turn that around _

_Making you _

_Love me, love me, love me_

Stephanie McMahon herself comes out with a mike in her hand as she stands in front of the titontron, and as Mil stops his pacing I fell him right at my back.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your little speech… oh wait I did." the crowd begins to cheer for the million dollar princess.

"Now I don't care who you think you are, but no one comes to the WWE to tear it down just so you can advertise your little nothing of a warehouse for free okay. This is Monday Night Raw and you are wasting everyone's time." huge cheers from the crowd as she tries to stare me down.

"You must have gotten the wrong information because no one asked you here, and by the sounds of the WWE universe… no one wants you here." looking around at the arena I take a moment to listen to the crowds cheers for their companies face.

"Is that right?" I ask as she nods her head.

"That's right. I did not invite you here."

_No chance...  
No chance in hell, (you've got)  
No chance…  
No chance in hell, (you've got)  
No chance…  
No chance in hell, (you've got)  
No chance…  
No chance in hell!_

I give Steph an evil smile as her eyes bulge in shock.

"Maybe you were a little confused Steph, because someone did ask me here. It just wasn't you." Vince McMahon comes out of the gorilla with his crooked smile and his crooked walk to come up right at Stephanie's side.

"Dad… what are you doing here?"

"Well I don't know what your doing out here, but I have got a meeting with the lovely Lilia." he says into his mike as he waves his arm out in my direction, and he turns his attention to me as he gives me a sleazy smile.

"So why don't we take this backstage you hot tamale." he says in an over confidante voice as his daughter looks horrified and the crowd begins to cheer and whistle. Giving him a sultry smile I began to lean down on the front ropes of the wring giving him a eyeful of my cleavage.

He began to walk forward towards me and in my peripheral I see Mil begin to walk to the ropes to exit the wring, and I see Vince stagger back a little in fear of the larger man approaching him. I quickly place my hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving my side, but I don't take my eyes off of Vince as I bring the mike up to my painted red lips, with hooded eyes I speak in a low voice.

"You don't know me Vince McMahon, so I will let you off with only a warning… I come and go for NO ONE!" his face changes from satisfied to shocked as I begin to raise my voice.

"I don't know where you were raised, but where I come from people do not command to be seen when you mean absolutely nothing to me!" the crowd gives me a mixture of praise and boo's. just as Vince was going to say something I interrupted him.

"You are not my boss, you do not control my career, and you are not higher then me!" I drop the mike and the mix-matched cheers begin again. As Mil opens up the ropes for me to easily exit in my tight skirt. I descend down the metal stairs, Mil just behind me as we walk to the old fashioned car only to be once again approached by Mr. McMahon. Stopping in front of him, but making sure Mil doesn't try to attack I lift up my chin waiting for the older man to say something. He lifts up his hands in the way of surrender and begins to talk without the mike.

"I apologize Ms. Sanchez, it wasn't my plan to offend you in any way." rolling my eyes with my hands on my hips I look up at him.

"Oh I'm sure you didn't." his hands still up he tries to reason with me.

"If we could take this backstage and into an office, I'm sure we can work this out and we can discuss what I had planned in the first place before all of this happened." turning my head to the side I glanced up at Mil, both of us silent as we think of all the possible outcomes. Turning back to Vince I curtly nod and begin to walk up the ramp, Mil one step behind me.

* * *

**Backstage**

When we were escorted through the backstage area, both Mil and myself were being stared at by both crew members and roster holders alike. Brought to a room that held a desk and many posters of upcoming events that the company had in the future. Mr. McMahon his daughter and her husband all behind the desk, with only Vince sitting down. He held out his hand in gesture for us to take a seat, but we both declined.

"Very well, lets get down to why I have asked you here."

"Demanded." I correct for him. Nodding he looks down at the desk top but continues.

"Yes, and I apologize that."

"I didn't ask for your apology."

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?!" Stephanie shouts only for Vince to tell her to keep quiet.

"To remind him of his lack of respect."

"And I haven't forgotten," he says in his deep raspy voice as he continues.

"but if it is alright with you, I would like to begin on what you are here for."

"And why am I here exactly?" I ask my arms crossed below my chest.

"I would like to offer you the opportunity to enter MY main roster." it was hard to miss the shocked and maybe even horrified faces of Stephanie and Hunter, and even in my own stunned state, I couldn't hide my wide smug smirk directed right at the million dollar princess herself. I turned to Mil and gave him a smile as I walked around the chair and took a seat in front of the desk and Vince's smiling face.

Taking a moment as in thinking over my decision, but I didn't need to. Ever since I was I child I have loved wrestling, and it all started from watching WWE. In all honesty I give my whole career to this industry, without it I don't even know where I would be. Looking at the man who has been named the pioneer of wrestling, giving him a huge smile I rise from my seat and offer Vince my hand. He stands up himself with a more than satisfied grin and takes my smaller hand in his, leaning over the desk the smile still on my face.

"I respectfully refuse your offer." his eyes widen and his smile turns into an open mouthed gawk, griping his hand hard I give it one more shake.

"We are done here, good day Mr. McMahon."

* * *

**Colt Cabana Podcast**

"Hey everybody I am Colt Cabana and this is my Podcast, this Wednesday we have a very cool very special guest. This lovely young lady has been on both ends of the controversy line for the past week and we have her here to tell all. Ladies and gentlemen I present you professional wrestler Lilia Sanchez."

"Sup Cabana, it's been a while."

"It has, like what six years?"

"Yes it's been six years, god I feel old." he starts laughing and shouts.

"You feel old! Well I don't even want to know what you see when you look at me. Probably like the crypt keeper or something right." I laugh as well as he continues.

"For everyone listening, I actually have met you before, when you were wrestling in the Indies in Nevada." I chuckle.

"Ya I remember that day." and I continue to laugh as I look back at that memory.

"Oh I'm sure you do, I don't think I can forget that day, you basically threatened me."

"I did not, stop being such a baby."

"Okay let me paint the picture for the listeners shall I."

"Go right ahead they'll agree with me." I defend as I continue to chuckle under my breath.

"Okay, six years ago I'm close enough to the Nevada fair grounds during off season that was holding the stage for some Indie company's. I get a call from a buddy of mine that says I need to check this chick out, I get there a little late so I miss your match, but I go over to see what this girl is all about. Seeing you in person I have to confess was a little under whelming. This tiny 5' foot girl putting away some heavy equipment. I go over introduce my self, and I'm all, _ah man I came here to check out your match, I got here late and I missed it, it's too bad cause I wanted to see what all the talks about._" the both of us start laughing because we know what comes next.

"And you're all, _step in the wring and I'll show you._ That was the first thing she ever said to me ladies and gentlemen, is that not a threat or what!"

"Ah come on give me a break, everyone had eyes on me back then, just wanting to catch me in a moment that proved what they all thought, that I didn't belong there."

"Well obviously they were all wrong cause you most certainly do belong here, you scared the shit out of me." we both laugh.

"I am man enough to admit that you really intimidated me. And you were only fifteen at the time! But I stuck around a little longer than I originally intended just to see you in the wring, and I have to say it was totally worth it."

"Ah Colt, you're ganna make me cry. Hahaha!"

"Alright alright alright, lets move on to your wrestling career shall we."

"Yes lets."

"How old were you when this all started?"

"Um well I started watching wrestling when I was really young. And you know some people can remember a age ya know. Like I was ten when it started to interest me or I really got into it when I was eight. But honestly there isn't a time I remember where wrestling in different shapes or forms was not in my life."

"With watching it on TV?"

"Ya, I used to watch WWE all the time when I was a kid, but for the life of me I can't remember when it started."

"So you were a fan of the WWE?"

"Yes, I don't think you can be a fan of wrestling for as long as I have and hadn't had a time when WWE wasn't in your life."

"Can you remember when you stopped being a WWE fan?"

"Ah ya. It was when I started my professional career. I was around fourteen."

"Really, why then?"

"it wasn't super intentional, it was shortly after I began training. During that time I cut a lot of things out in my life, the major thing was TV, so without TV there was no more WWE. All of the wrestling fix's I got were from those around me, and as I began to rise up the ladder it came from my surroundings in the Indies. But it was when I entered my first contract company is when I definitely knew that WWE was never ganna be a place for me."

"And why's that?"

"There are many reasons, but ah, being myself was defiantly number one on that list."

"Being yourself in your physical look, or your fighting style?"

"Both. With the looks department, I have never been one to think of myself as a looker,"

"What, Lilia you're so beautiful." I start to laugh.

"I have always been comfortable in my body, even when I was younger before my training when I was bigger than most girls that were my age. And I was always okay with that. Now I will admit there are times when I'm all _ah dang girl who is that!_ And I'm really looking in a mirror, but I don't and wouldn't want to consider myself to have the _Diva _look. I don't think it's appropriate for little girls to be shown that if you don't like the way you look you can always hide you dislike behind pounds of makeup and cosmetic surgery."

"That's absolutely understandable."

"But with my fighting style, I put out a very distinct aura that I don't think that company would be okay with me displaying. And I believe that as a human being who's life mostly revolves around hurting or getting hurt, we reserve the right to scream fuck when something really _really_ hurts. Hahaha ya know." he laughs and pounds his fist down on the table.

"Oh ya I feel ya. And while you mentioned it, I have gotten the chance to see your more recent matches, and one thing I've noticed even when you were younger, you had a very Aztec feel to your persona and style. Was that something that just came easily to you, or did you have to develop that?"

"Um, no I never had to practice that, it always came super easy to me being raised in the barrio of Los Angeles, and wrestling in the lower states of the US I was always surrounded by the Latin influence. And when I became old enough to take my career out of the states I spent a year and a half in Mexico. And I have always been a firm believer in being proud of ones culture, and I have been extremely proud of were I and my family has come from, and I guess it just translated into my wrestling and I just used it. I think it works for me, don't you think?"

"Oh I think it could." and we both begin to laugh.

"Now if it's okay with you I would like to talk about what happened last week at Raw."

"Oh that's fine with me."

"Alright, can you fill us in on what happened."

"Um well, my manager had gotten a call that my presence was requested at the staples center by the big mane himself."

"Vince McMahon asked for you to be there?"

"Ah no, it was more of a you'll be expected at five don't be late, kinda thing."

"So less a request, more a demand."

"Yup."

"Did they tell you what he wanted?"

"Nope, just the time and place."

"Now I can see why you acted the way you did on Raw."

"Oh I believe my attitude and actions were more then justified. I had never worked with this man or his company before and out of the blue I need to be here and at this time."

"Wow that's pretty fucked up. So I'm guessing you found out what he did want."

"Ya I did. Mr. McMahon so graciously offered me a main roster spot in his company."

"Oh shit."

"Ya."

"That's a huge deal, I mean there are contract signed wrestlers in the WWE that don't have a main roster holding, and he just offered one to you, who isn't even signed to his company."

"Ya there was like five whole seconds after he offered that to me that I was beyond words, like you said there are athletes that are signed to the WWE and they have a snowball's chance in hell to get their names to that main roster."

"Okay I gotta ask. What did you say?"

"I respectfully declined."

"Well cause I know you or how you work I gotta say I expected that. But why the hell did he offer you that, well I mean I can guess why." he says laughing as he continues.

"You are an impressive athlete. Professional wrestling since the age of fourteen, you have carried multiple belts from around the _world_ at the ages of eighteen-nineteen, championship titles throughout your long career and you are only twenty-one. You are the youngest title holder in wrestling history, there is no question why Vince wants you on his team. But I don't think it's a match."

"Oh it definitely is not, it's obvious to anyone who has met me or seen me wrestle that I don't have thing that you need to handle WWE. And honestly I wouldn't want to, I love were I am, what I'm doing, and how I'm doing it. For the first time I feel extremely comfortable and at home with the company that I am signed to."

"I wholeheartedly respect that."

"Thank you."

"Alright on a less heavy note. Is there anyone past or present from any company that you would want to work with sometime in the future?"

"Hm, that's hard to choose. Number one definitely Kevin Nash!"

"Hahaha You're a Diesel fan?"

"Hell yes I am, I'm a girl ain't I. And uh, number two Jon Moxley."

"Really? Can I ask you why?"

"He was one of the people that I looked forward to watching when I was training and in the Indies. I actually followed his career up until I heard he entered NXT, then I kinda, I don't want to say jumped ship, but I just stopped looking ya know. Then when I was doing the world tour, I heard from other wrestlers or on the grapevine or whatever, that he retired the Mox and started going by the new wring name Dean Ambrose. When I came back to the states I uh discovered what is known as The Shield. And I have to admit they were entertaining to watch all three of them. It's a little embarrassing but I actually have a Shield shirt in my pj's drawer."

"Hahaha you bought the merch?"

"Yes, but my shield shirt is no way near as precious as my Mox shirts."

"Hahaha wow, I've had him as a guest and he is a cool dude there ain't no denying. Well getting in deep with Lilia Sanchez, it's really been fantastic having you. You are one cool cool chick."

"Oh thank you, I love talking to you, I'll be back whenever you want me."

"We will defiantly be having you back that's for sure. This is the Colt Cabana Podcast, and you can see Lilia doing her thing on the El Rey channel, wrestling in Lucha Underground, I'll see you all nest Wednesday. Thank you Lilia."

"You're welcome Colt."

* * *

**Well there you have it, I hope to get some reviews, I love reading what you all have to say. When you love show love. Until next time.**

**PS. We could be getting some Dean action next chapter, depending on the response. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I just have to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really have no words for how amazing it makes me feel, other than I am sooooo glad you all like it. I hope I don't disappoint with this next update. I do not own any recognizable characters, this is just for fun.**

**Pleas read and review. When you love, show love. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Stop that." the giggly voice came from the janitors closet.

"I don't wanna." groaned out a deep gruff voice also in the dark room.

"I have work to do, I'm supposed to be on camera in five minutes." the giggly voice said, trying and failing to sound final.

"I could finish in five minutes." rasped out the deep voice rather nonchalantly.

"Jon!" the shrill shriek of the small woman was so loud he had to peek out the door to make sure no one had heard. Seeing no one in the corridor Jon closed the door, once again his cool collected self.

"Come on Renee, I'm not scheduled for a match tonight and I need to release my stress." Renee scoffed at his reasoning. Seeing that things weren't exactly going his way Jon pulled out his puppy eyes and for added measure he even puckered out his lower lip revealing his dimples as he pleaded in a little voice.

"Please." huffing out a small breath it seemed like he was going to get his way.

"Low blow mister Good." Jon snickered.

"Speaking of blows -" '_nock-nock_' Jon didn't get to finish his probably vulgar statement as a hesitant sounding voice came from the other side of the door.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Renee you're needed on camera… Again I'm sorry." growling in frustration Jon threw open the door revealing a small very scared looking man with a headset on. As he began to advance towards him Renee grabbed his hand and spoke to the little man.

"Thank you I'll be right there." the shacking man nodded hastily and took of down the opposite end of the corridor. Renee looking up at Jon noticed that he was still glaring in the direction of the scared man.

"Leave the new intern alone, he was only doing his job." finally turning from the direction the soon to be doomed man went down Jon turned the other way his hand still holding Renee's as they began to walk to her interview.

"No way was that five minutes." he quietly complained as she just smiled at his grumpiness.

"I said I needed to be on camera in five minutes, it takes longer to get it set up." rolling his shoulders back quickly got over it.

"You can stay for my interview, it'll give you something to kill time." she offered and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, who're you interviewing anyways?"

"Jack Swagger." his face lit up with his cooked grin and started to chuckle, smiling at his change of mood Renee asked.

"What?" he shook his head but continued to quietly laugh.

"His lisp makes me laugh every time." gasping at his rudeness she playfully hit him on his arm which only made him laugh louder.

"Jon, don't be mean." bringing up his hands in surrender he sniggered.

"Alright, geesh."

* * *

As the interview went on Renee had to keep focused as she heard chuckles coming from behind the camera where Jon was standing. As he watched on as he could visibly see Renee trying not to throw something at him, he didn't notice a crew member come up to him.

"Excuse me Mr. Ambrose." Jon turned to the voice and gave him the look that asked what he wanted.

"You're wanted in a meeting." rolling his eyes but nodding anyways Jon waited for Renee to glance his way as he pointed that he was leaving.

Feeling a little nervous as he was making his way towards the office Jon wondered what this meeting could be about. As he opened the door his nervousness grew as he saw Mr. McMahon sitting at the desk and Steph and Hunter standing behind him.

"Take a seat Dean." Vince offered and Jon came in the rest of the way and sat in front of the desk. Seeing the nervous look of Jon's face Vince reassured him that he wasn't in trouble.

"I would only like to ask you some questions." Jon nodded.

"You were on Cabana's Podcast before. Are you an avid listener?" relaxing in his seat a little Jon shrugged.

"I listen sometimes, if I know someone on it."

"So I take it you didn't catch yesterdays show?" Jon shook his head no.

"Are you familiar with our guest on Raw last week?" with a confused face Jon answered.

"When I first saw her no, but when she introduced herself I knew I heard the name before. She's an Indie wrestler."

"Not anymore." Steph took the liberty to say, and Vince turned to her giving her an annoyed look. Turning back to Jon, Vince gave a small grin and began to do things on the computer.

"Well Lilia Sanchez was Cabana's guest yesterday and I would like to play a quick clip of it for you, won't take long." clicking on the mouse the audio began to play.

"_**Alright on a less heavy note. Is there anyone past or present from any company that you would want to work with sometime in the future?"**_

"_**Hm, that's hard to choose. Number one definitely Kevin Nash!"**_

"_**Hahaha You're a Diesel fan?"**_

"_**Hell yes I am, I'm a girl ain't I. And uh, number two Jon Moxley."**_

"_**Really? Can I ask you why?"**_

"_**He was one of the people that I looked forward to watching when I was training and in the Indies. I actually followed his career up until I heard he entered NXT, then I kinda, I don't want to say jumped ship, but I just stopped looking ya know. Then when I was doing the world tour, I heard from other wrestlers or on the grapevine or whatever, that he retired the Mox and started going by the new wring name Dean Ambrose. When I came back to the states I uh discovered what is known as The Shield. And I have to admit they were entertaining to watch, all three of them. It's a little embarrassing but I actually have a Shield shirt in my pj's drawer."**_

"_**Hahaha you bought the merch?"**_

"_**Yes, but my shield shirt is no way near as precious as my Mox shirts."**_

Vince stopped the audio and smiled at Jon.

"So you can see why we brought you here." shaking his head Jon spoke.

"No sorry sir I don't get it." rolling his eyes Vince said like it was obvious.

"She's a fan of yours. I need her here, and you are going to get her for me." thinking he was kinda crazy, but Jon asked anyways.

"How am I supposed to do that?" this time Hunter spoke.

"You run into her, you get to know her, you befriend her, then you convince her that this is a much better option then that shack in Boyle Heights." Steph spoke right after Hunter was done.

"You do this right, and who knows. With Brock suspended you might get a bigger title match than the Intercontinental and the United States championships. After all, the WWE universe didn't get a satisfying ending to yours and Seth's feud. With him being the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, there's more on the line for him to loose, there's more for you to take."

Vince stood from his desk chair and asked.

"So Ambrose, do we have a deal?" Jon thought on what doing this could mean. All he had to do was become friends with some girl, then whisper things in her ear that made her see that the WWE was the best place to further her wrestling career, then he would be the World Heavyweight Champion. Standing up Jon gave his hand to Vince.

"Deal."

* * *

"Hey, HEY! Slow down, maldito." I yell after my nephew running down the stairs as I shout for my sister.

"Estie! Your son refuses to listen. When he breaks his neck tripping over a step, you know what I'm going to do?" I ask as I finally get a hold of my nephew and throw him over my shoulder and walk to the kitchen.

"I'm going to step over his limp little body and say, Ey I told him not to run down the stairs, then I'm not going to call 911. Think about that the next time you want to go down those stairs." I say as I gently toss him on one of the kitchen island stools, and all he does is laugh. Huffing out an irritated breath as his mother walks into the kitchen entry way.

"The princess has chosen to grace us with her presence, quick Sol, kneel before she gets mad and chops off our heads." I say as I go to my knees on the ground, my nephew giggling as he also gets on the ground besides me. I can see Estie roll her eyes as she comes toward us and picks Sol up from the ground, holding him on her hip.

"Stop over exaggerating, I was in the bathroom." I snicker as I get up from the floor and sit on the island stool.

"My bad hermana." I watch as she moves around the kitchen, taking things out of the stained glass cabinets. I turn to look outside and I see my mother in her garden and I smile.

* * *

I remember the day I bought this house. Since the beginning of my career I have always been in charge of the money I received. My father said it was an opportunity to gain responsibility. You'd think a fourteen year old girl would spend the money she got on clothes, or just things she couldn't get from her parents, but I always was very careful with money.

Spending some on things that were needed, but saving most. Before I left for Mexico, Adolfo helped me with a sort of last request. Taking the family for a last day outing, we went for breakfast, lunch, and just before dinner I took them to a place in the hills. Another one of my favorite memories was the look on my family's faces as I showed them my most recent purchase.

A two storied, golden, Spanish styled home, about fifteen minutes from just about everything. Tall curved arches, balconies, colorful stained glass windows, and the brown tiled roof , it was beautiful. The only thing I ever wanted from the money I received doing something I loved, was make things easier for my family. Give them something that they deserved. And a secured home was the perfect thing. Gardens, fountains, pool and all. And it was the perfect place to raise my four year old nephew Sol.

* * *

The vibration from sweats pocket brought me back from my memory lane. Checking who it was I answered it.

"Johnny, what's going on man." I ask as my coworker Johnny Mundo, or Johnny Nitro, even John Morrison was on the other end. He changes quit a bit, but on Lucha Underground he is Mundo.

"Nothing much, you doing anything right now?"

"Nah ma, Ricky left for Porto Rico last night to see his familia so I'm free."

"Really? You're free of that huge meat head?"

"I'ma call him and tell him you said that, should make for an interesting work place."

"I was just kidding you whore. You know I love your giant man candy, Mil Muertes is my bud." I laugh at his fright towards Ricky.

"What can I do for you Johnny?"

"You wanna meet up for some lunch?"

"Ya man, where'd you wanna go?"

"Ah I already came up with the idea for lunch, now I have to find a place to eat. God why don't you put in some effort?" laughing at his whining I grant mercy on him.

"You know what, I've been craving some Hollenbeck burritos. You want to head over to Manuels?"

"Hell ya, I'll see you in a bit man."

"Alright I'll wait in line for us okay?"

"Hey, what makes you think you'll get there first?" I scoff.

"Cause you take freaking forever to get ready, you're worse then a girl." there was silence on the other end for a moment, then he spoke quietly.

"I'll see you there." he hung up and I couldn't help my laugh as I headed up stairs to change out of my pj's.

* * *

Slipping into light jeans with a good sized Texas styled belt buckle, black cowboy boots, and a snug white tank top. Taking my hair out of it's messy bun and shacking my head a bit to have my dark locks flow down my back, I grabbed my aviators and my leather cow skinned satchel with fringe and headed out of the house, in under fifteen minutes. Take that Mundo.

Taking a seat at the table in the small restaurant I order a large horchata to wait for Johnny. As expected he took longer than even I thought, but as I stood to greet him I notice someone coming in behind him. Johnny spotting me, he smiles and hugs me, turning to his guest he tells me.

"Hey man, I hope it's okay I brought someone, I haven't seen this guy in years." we all take a seat at the table and we're handed menus as I shake my head with a kind smile.

"No it's alright man, I'm Lilia." I introduce myself and offer my hand as he takes it and smiles.

"Ya I know, I'm Jon."

"Jon Moxley, wow I'm actually a fan of yours man." I confess, and he smiles and chuckles.

"Really?"

"Ya, it's really good to meet you."

"Ya, you to."

* * *

**Uh-oh what's going to happen?! Sorry it's a little short, but belive me, you will want what's about to go down in it's own chapter. Lol anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my little update, let me know what you think, and what you might want to see in the future. I'll see you all soon**

**FYI Manuels is a real place, if you are from the Los Angeles region I highly recommend it, I've been going there since I was little, good food, good people, it's all great. See you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not even going to try making excuses for why it's been so fucking long since my last update other then I really haven't been feeling any of my writing for the past month, don't take it personally, I haven't updated any of my other stories either, you guys are the first that gets one in my long pathetic dry spill. Lets just say I probably got some pissed off Sons of Anarchy fans on my hands in the other fandom communities that I frequent. Anyways, short chapter but I wanted to bring something out for all of you, I hope you enjoy, let me know.**

**I do not own anything other then Lilia and her family, cause technically it's my family. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm Lilia." I introduce myself and offer my hand as he takes it and smiles.

"Ya I know, I'm Jon."

"Jon Moxley, wow I'm actually a fan of yours man." I confess, and he smiles and chuckles.

"Really?"

"Ya, it's really good to meet you."

"Ya, you to."

While we waited for our food I sat back and just listened to Johnny and Jon talk about there past in the indies. I could be wrong but I really think I was having a star stunned moment, when was I ever this fucking quiet. But unfortunately I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Hey girl, you love sick or what? You're being quiet, like creepy quiet."

"Why in the hell would I be love sick?" confusion all over my voice.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because your bringer of death is in Puerto Rico." I open my mouth for a retort, but maybe he had a point, it would be the longest we will be spending apart since we've been together. But I wasn't ganna let Johnny know that.

"Shut the fuck up man." he laughs in my face not at all fazed by my hostel attitude.

"Is the bringer of death that behemoth you brought to the show?" Johnny continues to laugh, I roll my eyes at him but turn to Jon and nod.

"Ya, his names Ricky. He kinda has the same persona as your Undertaker, just way more aggressively violent." Jon chokes on his drink and clears his throat.

"Wow he sounds like a real catch." I giggle, I actually fucking giggle. What's wrong with me?

"Ya you can say that." before anyone can say anything more an older women comes over smiling and places three shots of tequila on the table. Jon looks at them in confusion then turns to the women.

"We didn't order these. And it's like only one in the afternoon." the women looks at him a little upset but I tell her that it was okay and she walks away as I explain to Jon.

"I have been coming to this restaurant since I was a baby, my parents when they were children. My mother actually attended the catholic school across the street. The man that built this place has known my parents as kids and it has been a long tradition to take shots whenever he happened to be running the restaurant as he got older in age. But a few years ago, he passed away, so anyone who has been here as long as me, and many others, we take a shot in respect. No matter what time it is." I finish and hand him a shot and he looks at me a little apologetically and shrugs.

"Well I'm sure as hell not saying no after that. Bottoms up." the three of us take our shots and not long after our giant burrito is brought to the table. It is cut for us and placed on smaller plates, and it doesn't take even a second for the three of us to start devouring the delicious food.

Well into our second serving I choose to point out the baby elephant in the room, it may be small but it was an elephant nonetheless.

"So why aren't you on the road Jon? I mean I'm pretty sure ones career would be more important then catching up with Johnny. No offence man." Johnny rolls his eyes but says nothing. Jon answers while trying to keep in his own muffled chuckle from leaving his lips.

"Eh it's no big deal, I got some time off, decided to spend some here with Johnny boy. It's been a while. And it's too fucking hot in Vegas right now." he says as he claps Johnny's back good-naturedly. Nodding I respond.

"Ah how cute. When did you know you were in love?" I joke but the boys don't seem to find my humor too funny cause all I'm getting are scowls, rolling my eyes I pick up my cup and mumble into the drink.

"Tough crowd." trying to ease back in I ask a harmless question.

"So how long you planning on staying?" Jon shrugs while he takes a sip of his drink.

"Um, definitely through the weekend, but I'm not sure if I'm staying longer than that. Why, you want me gone already? This town ain't big enough for the both of us kinda thing?" he jokes but before I could respond the jackass to my right snorts and starts spilling out my biography.

"Pfft, you kidding man. Lilia is a fangirl, but only to two people in the wrestling world." he says and I try kicking him under the table but the fucker keeps blocking it, and he starts counting off on his fingers.

"Kevin Nash, and Jon Moxley." I pull back my leg and swing it so hard when it impacts to Johnny's legs the force rattles the cups and plates on the tables, but I ignore Johnny's cry of pain and catch Jon's amused eyes gleaming, and mocking. All I can do is pretend like I'm not mortified that my best friend just outted my teenage crushes in front of one half of my personal roster.

"Nash was my childhood idol alright, no regrets." I say keeping my head high and send a quick glare over to Johnny.

"Ya, and what about me? I don't think I'm old enough to be your childhood idol." I internally groan, why can't he just pretend he didn't hear anything.

"Well what can I say, it was really easy to keep up with the indies while I was starting up. You were fun to watch, and you're a damn good wrestler. Plus you are the only wrestler that I've wanted to brawl with, but never have gotten the opportunity." he looked a little shocked at this and questioned.

"You wanna fight me?" didn't I just say that.

"Ya, but I get it if you wouldn't want to, I'd be afraid to get in the ring with me too." his blue eyes widened and he barked out a loud laugh.

"Oh ya, think so do ya? Trust me darlin' you may say you want it, but once you're in that ring with me you're ganna wish you weren't, I've sent guys to the hospital that were more than twice your size." with the most serious face I could muster and a confident voice I challenge him.

"I do a better hook and ladder then you." his crooked smirk all but vanished as scooted closer to the table and lowered his voice, looking all the Mox I remember from back in the day it gives me chills.

"No one, does a better hook and ladder then me."

"Oh really? I haven't seen you do it in years. I feel it might be somewhat rusty. But it's okay Moxley, I hear once you get older it gets harder to do some of the more complicated moves, oh right… it's Ambrose nowadays isn't it? My bad." there was no more amusement in his eyes, but mine were swimming with it. I don't know if this was a sore spot or not but with the dangerous look on his face, I could suspect that I was pushing the right buttons.

"I can do any move I've done before I came to WWE, and I can assure you it would look just as good, if not better then before." I raise my hands in mock surrender and lean back into my chair showing how at ease I was poking the street dog.

"Of course you can, you're just to busy doing more dangerous stuff right? Like when you got your face curb stomped into a pile of cinderblocks and you were too injured to work. I'm really looking forward to your movie by the way, it's your big screen debut right?. How you can take time off from your nonstop hectic schedule to act is beyond me. I know I couldn't do it. Congrats man."

I kept on my kind smile as the three of us were sitting in silence and I stared dead straight into his blue eyes. He broke the contact first as he agitatedly rubbed the side of his scruffy chin, I knew I got to him. Feeling the tension really rising I begin to chuckle that quickly turned to all out laughter. They both looked at me in confusion and I smiled at Jon and sat up straight, placing my elbows on the table as I looked at him kindly, and maybe a little apologetically.

"I was just kidding Mox." the look of confusion on his face slowly started to clear but Johnny looked pissed. I look back and forth at them and chuckle awkwardly as I rub the back of my neck. Jeez no one can take a joke nowadays. Luckily the jackass to my right was good for something today as he quickly asked me.

"So Lilia, you still going to Boyal tomorrow night?" I quickly nodded and I gulped down long chugs of my drink trying not to speak to openly of my plans.

"You should take Jon," that fucking trader.

"I'm sure he'd love some East LA hospitality." Johnny is all smiles as he looks back and forth between me and Jon, while the man himself looks curious.

"What's happening in Boyal?"

"It's kinda like a block party, there's food, music, and a whole bunch of local artists that sell there merchandise. Lilia's uncle is a big artist around here and he's always running these things. So what do ya say Jon, you up for it?" again the trader speaks before I could.

"I don't think you'd like it." I quickly add before he has too much time to think about it, but he looks at me funny and asks.

"Why not, sounds like fun." he smiles slyly showing his dimples and all I can do not to bash my head into the table is quickly make up an excuse that would not sound like total bullshit.

"It's just that these things are for the public and there's going to be a lot of people there. It's more then likely that a good portion of them will know who you are." he looks a little understanding but his fast as shit mind calls me out.

"Well what about you, you're going to this thing. Aintchya the wrestling princess of these parts. "

" Okay first off any princess can kiss my ass cause I'm a fucking warrior," he rumbles out a low chuckle but I continue.

" and second I was raised here, everybody is used to seeing me around. I just don't want you to feel like you have to go, I know you must be used to a lot of people but there's ganna be nobody there to separate them from you, that's all I'm saying." he looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Well if I can't protect myself from some crowds then I really should quite my job. And I'm in. when does it start?" well shit, figuring I already lost sit back in my chair again and sip from my cup as I mumble.

"It's an all day thing but I like going at night." Jon laughs again seeing my grumpiness at losing the verbal battle and slams his open palm on the table and he's all smiles as he declares.

"Alright, it's a plan." shit.

* * *

**Party happens next update, and just a little sneak peek from the author herself, Lilia reveals to Jon why she's being so guarded even though she has openly admitted to being a fan, didn't think I would just float over that did ya. I cover all the point's people, this isn't my first rodeo… it's like my second so cut me some slack.**

**Anyways, I'll be seeing you soon kids, or at least a lot sooner then last time. And sooner is a word in the land called Fuck You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Told you bitches I'd be back soon. I'm really trying to cut down fillers, I don't like when my updates become fillers and I try to avoid them as much as possible, last update was a filler and I apologize. Here's where things start for Lilia and Jon.**

**Enjoy, and leave me a review. It's really the nice thing to do everybody, let's me know people out there like what I'm doing.**

**Again I don't own any recognizable people, cause let me just tell you Dean Ambrose would have every belt that exists, both tag teams and Diva included.**

* * *

Walking out of the small restaurant after we were all finished eating and walking around to the side parking lot, my hands in my back pockets, my cowboy boot covered foot kicking at the pavement. Turning my head slightly to the side watching the boys talking walking to their car, I couldn't help but be a little jealous at how comfortable they were with each other, and me being the weird spazz basically making fun of one of my favorite wrestlers.

"Such a fucking idiot." I mumble to my self. Stopping in my tracks I decide to try to the best of my abilities to fix what ever I crumbled at getting to know Jon like I did every other wrestler I've respected. Quickly walking over to the two approaching the car I step on the outer step of Johnny's truck.

"Hey guys, you wanna go to the movies?" just at the glance of their faces Johnny looks interested but Jon seems confused as he asks.

"Like at the movie theaters?" I nod my head staring across the roof at Jon.

"Ya, what you don't want to?" he quickly shakes his head.

"No, it's not that, it's just I haven't been to see a movie in theaters in a while." he looks at my with an expression I can't name and asks.

"What movie do you want to see? Cause let me just say I'm not ganna sit for an hour and a half for some romcom." he says it jokingly but I can tell he's serious. I scoff at his assumptions and turn to my right at Johnny, speaking to him but loud enough for Jon to hear as I stick my thumb out at him.

"Can you believe this guy? You'd think he'd get what I'm about by now." I jump off the side step and walk backwards to my car as I smile at Jon.

"Johnny knows what I want to watch, were going to the motion theater okay Johnny." he's laughing but smiles and nods at me and gestures for Jon to get in the car.

* * *

After buckling his seatbelt Jon asks Johnny.

"What movie does she want to see?" starting his trucking and pulling out of the parking lot Johnny answers staring out at the road.

"Mad Max." Jon shakes his head and chuckles as he looks out the window mumbling low.

"Shoulda figured."

During the drive Jon couldn't help but think of the girl he was propositioned to befriend. Sassy, yes. Tough, definitely. She was good-looking too, short, but extremely curvy, and he could tell it was all original parts, being around upgraded ones all over the back stages of his career. But as small as she was he could also tell that she was sturdy, built to take a few punches, and he liked that.

Looks aside, she seemed like the type of person he would become fast friends with, but she seemed reserved towards him. He was actually surprised she invited him to go to the movies, he though he would just have to work his ass of for her to accept him tomorrow night, but maybe he could try again now. Deciding that maybe he could get some info from Johnny if he asked discretely.

"Hey man you've known Lilia awhile?" Johnny shrugged keeping his eyes on the road.

"I first met her when she started working at Underground, but I knew _of_ her before." Jon looks at him curiously.

"Ya? I heard her name from the indies but once I went to NXT I was too busy to really look back into the indies. You seen her fight then?" Johnny nods.

"Ya, I got buddies that love the indies so I've been to a lot of matches." he chuckles as he looks back into his memories of Lilia.

"When we went to the grounds that were holding her match the second we get in there we hear all kinds of things about some little girl kicking the shit out of these dudes. When she walks out I can't believe my eyes, she was shorter then she is now, maybe fifteen at the time. Me and the guys thought we were going to see her bat her eyelashes or prance around trying to get this huge man to take it easy on her." he stops his story and starts laughing, Jon smiling at his friends story telling lightly pushes his arm.

"Dude what happened?" trying to keep in his burst of laughter Johnny continues.

"She came in looking pissed as all hell. She's small dude but she's _fast_, and her style is the strangest mix of lucha and all kinds of mixed martial arts. Apparently her father wanted her to learn MMA fighting before she moved on to the lucha wrestling." he stopped for a quick second with nothing but pure amazement on his face for his friend.

"With the MMA she knows exactly how to use nothing but her best abilities and their weaknesses, and she doesn't ever have to use the ropes. But with her lucha background, she can do amazing acrobatic moves, using the ropes like I've never seen before. She's a fucking contradiction in the best way man. And she did beat the shit out of this 6'3 two hundred and something pound dude that day."

Jon did nothing but nod, trying to picture Lilia walking out in her gear, whatever that looked like, to fight someone like Jon Cena.

"Does she ever fight girls?"

"Eh, I mean she would. If some one asked to be in a match with her she would do it. She wrestles the girls in Underground, but these girls are kinda like her."

"Kinda?" Johnny nods

"There's only three girls in Underground so they have to be able to go against these guys, but no ones like Lilia in that aspect. Whenever the other two fight guys most of the time they have a partner, or someone out of the ring just incase. But it's not like that with Lilia, no one worries about her like that, believe me she can handle herself. If anything the dudes she fights should have someone watching out for their backs." both men laugh and Johnny pulls up to a large theater with not many cars in the lot.

"So what's so special about this place?" Jon asks as he gets out of the car, and to the side he sees Lilia run up and jump on Johnny's back as she answers enthusiastically.

"The seats fucking move!" both men laugh at her excitement as they head to the entrance.

* * *

Jon was happily surprised that there was not a lot of people in the theater, but it was the afternoon on a weekday. Johnny kindly bought the tickets for all three of them and Lilia bought a good amount of candy, popcorn, and sodas, slushy for her respectably.

There wasn't many people in the theater room either but the three of them still picked the front rows where the motion seats were. Lilia walked into the row first and sat near the middle seats, when she sat and Johnny was ganna keep going to sit on her side she quickly stopped him and pulled him down to sit on her right, and Jon sat next to him.

Johnny turned his head discreetly to her and gave her a what the fuck look, but she just turned her eyes away hoping the darkness of the theater would hide her blushing face. They still had a while until the actual trailers began and just as Lilia began to get comfortable Johnny quickly got up but before he could walk away she grabbed his arm.

"Where you going Mundo?" he pulled his arm from her, with some difficulty, and harshly whispered.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." he walked away from her gaping face, resembling a fish. Not until after he disappeared behind the stairs did she look back forward and sat stiffly, watching from the corner of her eye Jon munching on popcorn.

She gave it a few minutes just incase Johnny would come back, but after the five minute mark of awkward silence Lilia took a deep breath and quickly moved spots to sit next to Jon. He looked at her with a small smile as he offered her some popcorn, which she took a good handful of. While she was filling her mouth with the buttery goodness Jon leaned in and whispered to her.

"I'm a little shocked you moved next to me, for a while there I thought I had coodies or something." he quietly chuckled at her embarrassed face that she was being that obvious in her discomfort towards him. She wiped her hands on her denim covered thighs and leaned closer towards him to whisper quietly, not to disturb the other movie goers.

"I'm really sorry, it's not you… well it might be you. I," at his amused face she took another breath and tried again.

"I'm not really sure why I'm so nervous, I'm not usually so awkward. Ever since I started training and I found out about you… you are my favorite indie wrestler by miles." she was determined to speak fully her feelings that she didn't notice Jon's cheeks turn pink, and his slightly shocked face at how much his wrestling career really meant to her.

"You were brutal and entertaining, and you didn't give a shit about what anyone thought of you. All of my wrestling career I was surrounded by people telling me that I wasn't good enough to do what I was trying to prove. My father always told me that if someone said that I couldn't or shouldn't, that the only thing I should do was prove that I could do what they do, and better." she turned from him to look down at her thighs as she confessed even quieter then she had been whispering.

"It was hard, I mean I could prove to them that I wanted and could do what they did. But for a young girl, no matter how much of a wall I put up to show what they said didn't hurt me… it did." Jon looked down at her and couldn't help but feel for her, with all the shit he got in the indies she probably got ten fold, for being a little girl trying to make it in wrestling.

"I never got why they hated me so much, I worked so hard to get to where I was at such a young age. Then I saw you, the brutal street dog who didn't give a shit." she smiled fondly at him and continued.

"I didn't have to take what they said to me quietly, you showed me that. I didn't have to give a shit about what they said, but I could throw it back at them… and I did. I honestly believe that my ability to talk was why I boomed so quickly, why I climbed the ladder… and I wanted to thank you for that. I think that's why I've been acting so weird. I owe so much to you and I didn't know how to bring it up." Jon stared at her and took a deep breath in.

"Jesus kid, I don't know what to say. Ain't that a first." they both laughed quietly and he continued with a genuine smile.

"I'm extremely proud that you can say I helped you find who you are in this business, I really am." he chuckled again at her smiling face and leaned in closer and whispered to her.

"Wouldn't we have made a fucking great team in the indies?" she chuckled louder then she wanted to and quickly looked around then back to him with a sly grin.

"Would have set the fucking place ablaze." they laughed again to themselves and Johnny made his way back, unknown to them he was watching the both of them from behind the stairs the entire time. When he stood before Lilia to take his seat, she looked up at him with confusion.

"What are you doing Mundo, take a seat, you're in my way." she said as she patted the seat on her left and Johnny couldn't help but laugh and take her used to be seat, subtly looking out of the corner of his eye at the two leaning back comfortably in their seats pacing back and forth popcorn and red vines. Smiling at the two Johnny patted his own back and got comfortable in his own seat.

* * *

After the movie was over Lilia waited for the boys outside of the restrooms when she got a call, seeing it was her mother she answered it.

"Hey mamma."

"Where are you Espie?" her mothers soft voice called her by her nickname.

"At the movies, the movie just finished and I'm waiting on Johnny."

"I made a big dinner tell Johnny to come over."

"Mamma, Johnny always has plans, he's ganna see his girl tonight."

"Maybe he can take some food when he drops you off."

"I brought my own car mamma, he brought a friend with him." there was some silence on her end when she asked.

"A wrestling friend?"

"Yes." Lilia answered suspiciously.

"Anyone I would know."

"He's not on Underground, he's on WWE." her mothers came through with enthusiasm.

"Someone Sol would know?"

"Ya mamma, it's Dean Ambrose." there was a gasp on the other end.

"Mamma what's going on?"

"Tell him to come over for dinner Espi." fuck.

"Mamma I can't just tell him to come over that's not polite. And I'm sure he has better plans then to eat dinner with people he doesn't even know."

"Who doesn't know." Lilia jumped and a girly squeak escaped her lips as she turned around to see both Johnny and Jon looking at her curiously. And Lilia could hear her mothers voice coming from her phone.

"Espi, what happened." trying to reassure her mother that everything was fine, while still looking at the two men.

"Nothing mamma Johnny just scared the shit out of me." Jon had a face of amusement but Johnny looked too happy as he shouted.

"Oh let me talk to her!"

"No." Jon laughed but Johnny looked sad but a muffled voice coming from her phone had Lilia looking upset as she passed the phone to Johnny and he took it happily and walked a few feet away, leaving Jon and Lilia.

"Your mother called you?" looking embarrassed she nodded.

"What she want?" and Lilia quickly answered.

"Nothing." but Jon looked at her questioningly. Johnny quickly came back and handed Lilia her phone, seeing that the call was ended she placed the phone in her cow skinned bag and looked at Johnny.

"So Mundo did you guys gossip like school girls." she said with clear sassiness and a crooked smirk which quickly diapered at Johnny's answer.

"No, she invited me and Jon to dinner." shit.

"Really?" Jon asked, and Johnny nodded.

"Lilia here has an extremely friendly family, and she was really excited about you coming." Jon's curious faced turned to one of confusion.

"What?"

" I told her we would both be there." Jon's eyes grew wide and he turned to Lilia who looked even more embarrassed.

"You don't have to, I realized it might be a little uncomfortable to be surrounded by people you don't know. Why nobody else realized this, I have no idea." she said pointedly at Johnny who just shrugged.

"It's alright, I'd love to." Jon put on the best smile he could. She nodded not entirely sure he was completely okay with this but began to walk to the exit.

* * *

Once in the car Jon tried preparing himself for meeting Lilia's family, he didn't do family. He was already beginning to feel bad after Lilia told him he was the reason for her getting this far. He was supposed to become her friend, and he thinks that the way things were going, she could be a really good friend. But he was lying to her on why he was here, and the random visit to Johnny's wasn't so random. Two people, he was okay lying to two people, but with meeting her family the list was growing, and he was just hoping nothing would blow up in his face in the end.

* * *

Parking in front I waited for Johnny to get here before going in, luckily they were right behind me. Waiting for them to get out and come towards me I tried comforting Jon, who looked more then a little nervous. Walking up to him I bring up my hands and lightly rub his arms up and down.

"Just breathe Moxley, there're a lot of cars out here so it's not only family, more like a little party. The Sanchez's don't need a reason to party, we make one up so we can." I say brightly trying to ease him. He looks less tense and nods walking besides me. I open the door quickly and the three of us are greeted with laughing, lively conversation, and music.

Johnny goes in quickly but Jon's more cautious with his entrance, that is until we hear a high pitched squeal coming from the top of the stairs. Looking up I see my little nephew Sol at the top of them looking down with his face in awe staring at Jon. Uh-oh. I quickly yell up at Sol.

"Maldito, don't you dare!" like he would ever listen to me, as he runs down the long curving stairs with all his speed, but before he can get to the bottom I quickly turn to Jon.

"Brace yourself Mox." he turns to me with a look of slight fear and I can't help but laugh, which only intensified when Sol jumps from the last step right into Jon. There was a pained huff from the both of them, but I'm pretty sure for my nephew, it was all worth it. Smiling at the image before my was short lived when a bright flash captures the very image I was watching.

Turning around I see my older sister with her camera up proving she was the culprit, but she quickly smiles kindly at Jon as she walks forward to explain herself.

"I'm sorry, but he didn't know you were coming and I wanted to capture his emotion he showed when he first saw you… I've been waiting behind that corner for when you came." my lovely big sister and her soft womanly nature, just like my little sister, the three of us getting it from my beautiful Spanish mother. And it completely worked on Jon.

"It's okay, this kid has a major Spear." he says as my sister take Sol and holds him at her side, his smiling face showing how ecstatic he was. Stepping up to the plate I offer introductions.

"Jon this is my sister Estie, and her son, my nephew, Sol. Guys this is,"

"Dean Ambrose!" Sol all but yells. Laughing I go to correct him.

"Actually Maldito it's,"

"That's right buddy, how's it going?" Jon interrupts right away keeping the smile on my nephews face.

Johnny right away takes Jon to meet the many people that consist of my family and friends, going around until the two stop at a group of men in the large living room talking about guy stuff.

"Hey Roberto, this is Jon, I think you might recognize him." I try following behind them but get swept up in aunts and cousins, but I still keep my eyes on the men.

* * *

Jon looks at the man in front of him, standing at about his own height but maybe around late thirties with dark curly hair and a knowing smile, as he sticks out his hand to Jon and introduces himself in a Spanish accent.

"Ah yes, Jon Moxley, I've seen many of your matches." Jon looks at him in slight shock, this man didn't seem like the avid wrestling fan.

"Really?" he nods and glances behind Jon, who in turn turns in the direction of the older mans stare, and locking glances with Lilia, who smiles at him but is quickly pulled back into focus by the women in her group. Jon turns back to Roberto and nods.

"Are you her father?" Roberto nods again,

"She was always so excited when a new match of yours came out, she has wanted to see you live but her training and touring always seemed to get in the way of that, I'm glad she has had her chance to finally meet you." another stab of guilt gets Jon in the gut, but he smiles and nods.

"Ya me too, she's something else."

* * *

It was well past midnight when Jon was coming back inside from the large and gardened backyard of Lilia's house after his quick smoke. Some people have left but a good amount were still enthralled in the festivities. Walking through the dark halls of the more secluded part of the house Jon's ears picked up something. Stopping in his tracks he strained to hear it better, it was coming from a room at the end of the hall.

Without much thought Jon went towards the room to see the door was a little less then halfway opened and a soft light emanated from the crack. Coming to the open door Jon peeked in to see Lilia holding a slow blinking Sol in her lap, and he was able to hear her sing.

_Moonbeams and starlight,_

_magical twilight  
The warmest ray, _

_hear it whispering your names_

Jon watched as Lilia ran her hands over Sol's forehead and ran her fingers through his long dark hair. Jon could see that the little boy was fighting sleep, but the way Lilia swept her caress and the soft sound of her voice, the kid stood no chance.

_Rainbows at midnight,_

_sparkling night skies  
Don't go away, _

_stay another day. _

Her words quickly drifted to low soft hums and just as Jon guessed, the little boy was out like a light. Not knowing why Jon stood outside that door as Lilia lingered for a few more moments her fingers still lovingly going through his hair, and Jon had to wonder what that felt like.

She got up slowly making sure she didn't rouse the boy and as she went to go out the room she saw Jon. Standing still for a moment Jon felt he should smile, which seemed to get her moving again returning a smile of her own, accompanied by a faint glow of pink in her cheeks. Exiting the room and quietly closing the door she turned to Jon and spoke quietly.

"During parties he sleeps down here so if he wakes up he doesn't get scared about being upstairs alone." Jon nodded understandingly and spoke to her also in a hushed voice.

"You have a really nice voice." the blush graced her round face again and he smiled kindly down at her.

"Thank you." looking in thought for a quick second Jon asked.

"His name is Sol, right?" Lilia nodded.

"It means sun." she quietly explained.

"And what is it I heard you call him before?" she chuckles softly.

"Maldito, it's my nickname for him."

"What does that mean?" she looked a little hesitant but answered anyway.

"Um, it means devil, but people say it in a loving way all the time." he chuckles at her need to explain.

"Like, ah you little devil?" he asks and she starts laughing looking up at him.

"That's exactly right. And sometimes he can be a little devil. My family is big on the nicknames thing." he got a mischievous smirk which had Lilia wishing she didn't say so much.

"Really, what's yours?" taking a small breath she held her head high and confessed.

"Espie." he looked at her confused and voiced.

"How the hell does that go with Lilia?"

"My middle name is Esperanza, after my fathers mother. With all three of me and my sisters it's Estie, Espie, and Lexie. My little sister is spending the night at a friends house so she wasn't here tonight but that's us." Jon smiled wide and couldn't hide his humor, but unknown to Lilia he secretly thought it was adorable.

Before the silence could go on Lilia spoke.

"The last time I saw Johnny he was taking a nasty shot of tequila, I think it might be time for him to head home before he does something stupid." Jon takes in a breath and Nods.

"I think I should probably drive."

"Ya I think that's best." Lilia quickly added. As he was going to walk back down the hall but turned to Lilia and whispered.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." nodding Lilia smiled.

"Ya, I'll see you tomorrow Mox." smiling back at her he went to go scoop up his friend, but in the car and on his way to the hotel Jon got that stabbing feeling again thinking of Lilia. She was a cool, kind girl and he was building a friendship with her built on lies and pretence.

Groaning Jon parked his car and roughly ran his hands up and down his face, and he spoke into the silence of his car.

"Please don't let this blow up in my face."

* * *

**Hope everyone liked it, art event next update and hopefully after that one things will really start to roll. See ya'll next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello everyone. I welcome you back, whoever has come back. Can't ever tell, you know on the account of my lack of review, but hey I ain't bitter about it. *clears throat* Anyways I really enjoyed writing this update, I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**I do not own any blah blah blah, you all should get it by now. Lilia's indie career is all from yours truly, nothing is plagiarized or taken from another.**

**Enjoy, and please read and review.**

* * *

Jon woke up at five past six the next morning, too used to a nonstop schedule but found himself sitting up in the hotel bed with nothing to do. Getting up to retrieve his smaller carry on bag from the floor and sitting back on the bed, quickly finding his ipad that that he got himself for Netflix, Pandora, and the WWE Network. Clicking on the youtube that he never really used, Jon typed in Lilia's name and was greeted by many options of matches, promos, and interviews alike for his choosing.

Finding an old match from CZW Jon pressed it to find out it was her debut at the age of fourteen, nearly seven years ago. It started off as a regular match between two women when one was pinned for the count, a younger looking Lilia slid in the ring to lash a harsh interlocked fist hit to the older woman's back and unleashes a flurry of hits all over the shock-strucked woman, not being able to block any of the blows.

Security quickly ran out and into the ring to pull the younger girl away, only for her to get loose from the holds, sneering an array of curse words, running to the ropes. Getting a hold of the top ropes, pivoting her legs through the middle ones, achieving what seemed to be a gymnastics style flip usually done on asymmetric bars, but done in such a small area made it seem all the more a complicated move, as she landed on all the security in amazing precision, then quickly sliding out of the ring to jump through the crowd and out of the cameras sight.

Then next video played right away to again the younger Lila in a worn hoodie, ripped jeans, dirty sneakers, and a black beanie covering the top of her head. The video was being filmed outside at night in what seemed to be an abandoned parking structure, with a light constant fall of snow around Lilia and her smirking face as she hopped up in down, pacing back and forth as she began to speak slowly.

"I don't need some two-bit has been introducing me to the whole CZW line up. See that's the difference between me and every other up incoming wrestler out there, I don't need to hold on to ANYBODIES coattails! I don't need ANYONE. And I'm going to prove that, tomorrow night I'm giving anyone man enough to get in the ring with me a shot. Open challenge, to anyone with enough balls to face me." she looked away from the camera and off to the side as she hoped up and down on the balls of her feet in an agitated manner.

"you can ask, 'who the hell are you that I should waste my time' you can bitch and moan till your face turns blue and your teeth fall out, but I'm just ganna be waiting here. Waiting for someone, anyone, and I do mean _anyone_ to brawl with." she stopped again staring into the camera silent for a moment. She pulled off her beanie, shaking out her messy dark hair and rubbing the side of her head with her hand, only adding on to the craziness of her state, as she spoke calmly right into the camera stepping closer.

"My name… is Lilia, I'm the new big cock in town. And I'm going to tear this fucking company apart… starting tomorrow night. So put your dukes up, or stay the fuck out of the way, cause I'm bulldozing anyone who gets in m path. Get ready CZW." she walked out of the cameras shot and the video ended. Jon stopped the next video from playing and sat there looking at Lilia on the screen, paused on her looking off to the side of the camera, her face held determination and cockiness, but anyone who watched this could see that she was willing to back up her shit. It was a little surreal to Jon, seeing the girl he met yesterday fit the bill perfectly for the unpredictable indie wrestler.

Watching more of her matches as she rose up in the different companies and shot the ass off all of her promos. He basically watched her grow up on his screen, from the girl having to prove herself to other wrestlers, to the older teenager fighting off indie ringrats and the men that were not afraid to hurt the women wrestlers. When Jon looked at the dates of the videos, Lilia held multiple championships at once, she even held some belts that have been held by strictly men in the past, including some that he himself had possessed.

She was entertaining to watch, and fucking impressive by all standards. Jon was well into Lilia's time held in Mexico, when his phone started buzzing. Quickly grabbing it from the bedside table keeping his eyes on the match happening in his screen Jon answered the phone and barked out.

"What."

"Well hello to you to." recognizing the laughing voice on the other end Jon pressed pause on his screen and shifted on the bed, his voice softer.

"Oh I'm sorry baby I was in the middle of something." he could hear Renee's laugh as she assured him it was fine.

"I just called to see how your time was treating you. How's LA?" getting up from his bed Jon headed towards the bathroom.

"Uh it's good so far, lot of down time lot of food."

"So what did you do with your day?" she asked good-naturedly.

"Nothing yet." her shocked voice come from the other end.

"You haven't done anything all day?" he scrunched up his face and shrugged his shoulders as he looked in the mirror.

"It barely turned afternoon Ren, I'd hardly call that all day."

"It's nearly five-thirty Jon." he looked up from the sink and quickly exited the bath room going to the Hotel window and drawing back the curtains seeing the pink and purple sky as the sun was lowered behind the downtown buildings. He was on youtube for hours without even realizing it, when did that shit ever happen.

"Well fuck,"

"What were you doing all day that you didn't realize it's been all day?" now her voice was back to a teasing tone, as Jon continued to stare out the window.

"Um, I was just on my ipad."

"Ah, Netflix does that." not correcting her Jon turned from the window and planted himself on the beds edge.

"Ya, listen baby I actually do have plans tonight. So thank you for reviving me back to the living, but I gotta get ready."

"Oh, okay. I'll talk to you later, have fun."

Jon rushed in and out of the shower in record time, changing into a black long sleeve shirt and jeans, accompanied by his trusty baseball cap. He was putting things back in his suitcase when his phone began to buzz again, checking this time it was a number he didn't know and he answered cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Hey Moxley, it's me Lilia. I hope it's okay I got your number from Johnny? I wanted to call to see if you were ready for tonight." smiling at her nervous voice Jon sat on one of the hotel chairs.

"Na it's alright, I'm already set to go I was just putting some things away. Just give me the address and I'll be right there."

"Oh there's no need for that man, I'm you pumpkin carriage here to whisk you away to the ball to find your prince charming." there was humor in her voice that was contagious and he found himself laughing.

"What, you're here?"

"Ya I'm down stairs Mox, get your ass down here, people are starting to look at me funny." getting up he retrieved his wallet and key card, exiting the hotel room.

"Alright I'm coming down."

* * *

Jon left the elevator and entered the lobby searching the front room before his eyes landed on Lilia, black ankle suede heel boots, black tight high-waisted pants with military buttons on the front, her dark hair was in soft bouncy curls and her pouted lips were painted red. To his own embarrassment, seeing what she donned as her shirt had Jon shamelessly rearranging himself in his pants. Hugging her generous bust was a black crop-top with Jon's old logo on it, right over her chest were the words, Explicit Moxley Violence.

She was just sitting in one of the lobbies plushy chairs, leaning back like she owned the place. The image before him reminded Jon of one of the videos he saw of Lilia dressed in the most costume he had found her wearing in all of the videos. In the video she was sitting at the top of a small built temple, in full Aztec clothing including her giant feather headdress. When he saw that video Jon thought she really fit the part of an ancient Aztec ruler, princess, no way. She looked like she could kick the ass of any warrior. Minus all the charade, that's what he saw here. Sitting in modern clothes in a hotel lobby, Jon saw her as that confident women, and damn did she look good.

Making sure what he had going on was well hidden from the public eye, he headed over to Lilia smiling down at her own smiling face when she saw him. She stood from the chair and walked the rest of the way wrapping her arms around him midsection in a friendly hug. When they pulled apart Jon smirked.

"Nice shirt." she smiled wide and stepped back a bit, placing her hands on her hips she stood straight and turned her body to the side seductively. Jon was not imagining things when passing by men stopped short just to get a quick look. Still smiling she chuckled and stood normally again.

"I thought it would be fun. You know there are ganna be a lot of people there taking random pictures of us, and to be with the man himself, well that my friend is opportunity dangling in front of you." he chuckled again and nodded his head.

"Something tells me this is ganna be a fun night."

"You can bet your Ambooty on that." this time it was a full out burst of laughter as he placed his arm around Lilia's shoulder and the two left the hotel.

The drive there was mot a silent one, it consisted mostly of chatter and laughter from the both of them. Both of them sharing stories of their days in the indie circuit, their tastes in music, and the weirdest thing they saw in world touring. Ironically both of their last stories happened in Japan. When they reached the public area Jon could hear the music from in the car, there was a lot of people, food trucks and booths set up all forming a huge circle around a stage that held instruments but no band, just a do at the moment. When he noticed that she was driving away from the parking area he turned to her.

"Where're we going?"

"Oh, there's never any spots to park when it gets dark, I'm just ganna park a street back. Also that way, nobody knows where we came from." she said smiling as she parked in front of a house and shut off her car. She reached over to his seat and opened the glove box taking out a small black bag with a long chain strap and exited the car, leaving Jon a little stunned at her close proximity.

Following suit Jon got out of the car and stepped in stride along side Lilia walking down the dark street towards the event. When they got to the outskirts of the surrounding circle Jon saw a banner that read Aztec Madness, turning to Lilia he poked her exposed side and motioned to the banner.

"You're really into this huh?" she smiled as they started moving through the crowds of people.

"I'm very proud of this." she said looking around at all the different types of people surrounding them then turned back to Jon.

"I love my history, and I love sharing it with people." he smiled at her and nodded.

"Well you can share it with me." Jon's stomach tightened as her smile grew wide and she nudged her shoulder with his.

"Come on, I got someone for you to meet." Jon followed her through the people while simultaneously looking at all the incredible things all the different venders had to sell. They walked half way around the circle when Lilia stopped at a both that carried large prints of illustrations and paintings along with different kinds of shirts that held the same images of the prints.

Jon watched on as Lilia embraced a man a few inches shorter then himself with long dark curly hair, the man looked to be in his thirties and he wore a hooded long sleeve black shirt that had the words Boyle Heights Jiu-Jitsu. Lilia spoke to the older man in quick Spanish then turned to Jon with a cocky grin.

"You owe me twenty bucks D!" she exclaimed as she reached out and took Jon's arm pulling him towards the man who looked suspicious as he stepped closer to Jon and squinted at him.

"Hey don't freak him out, I just started getting to know him, I don't want you to scare him." Jon leaned away from the man and trained his eyes on Lilia.

"Uh, you wanna step a few back pal." the moment words left his mouth the man flew back with wide eyes as Lilia just grinned like a fool.

"Told you. Jon this is my fathers baby brother Diego, so technically my uncle, more of a cousin. He is the man that put this together tonight and the wonderful artist of these beautiful paintings."

"Jon Moxley." the man said with wide eyes and awe in his voice, and Jon nodded.

"Yup, the one and only." Lilia looked at her uncle then back to Jon.

"I apologize about him, he's a big wrestling fan." at hearing her words Diego was brought back from his state of shock and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry man, Espie told me she met you this morning and I didn't believe her. It's awesome to meet you man."

"It's good to meet you." Jon shook his hand and Diego took him around meeting other artists and even other fighters from different backgrounds. Everyone who recognized Jon was very respectful of his personal space and they all had good boundaries when it came to coming up to him and taking a few pictures. Lilia on the other hand was taking picture after picture, mostly with dudes. But she seemed totally at ease with all these men coming to her and having her sell her character.

The night all together went very well, Lilia and Jon getting some quiet moments where she would tell him legends from her culture and Jon even bought as many as five shirts from Diego. The both of them were walking back to Lilia's car, slowly making their way up and chatting along the way. Jon started chuckling out of the blue and Lilia turned to him curiously.

"What's so funny?" Jon reached into his pocket for his phone and swiped it on then faced the phone towards her. Looking at the screen Lilia's eyes widened in horror as she tried and failed to take the phone from his hands.

"Where'd you get that?!" laughing Jon looked back at the phone with a warm smile. On the screen was an old picture of Lilia around six years old smiling bright her hair in two little pony tails, in her school uniform.

"I didn't know you went to private school." Jon said in amusement well Lilia stared at him in a huff.

"I didn't, I went to catechism during summer break… it's catholic school that was held during summer vacation." he laughed louder.

"I think I'm ganna make this the screen when you call me… or maybe I should use one of the ones from tonight, oh like this ones my favorite." and he again showed the screen to Lilia.

She was sitting on the hood of a custom painted low rider car. The man that brought it knew she would be here tonight and brought it over for her to see it. He did the paint job himself and airbrushed on the hood was a dramatic portrait of Lilia dressed in a white off the shoulder thin dress with her long hair blowing all around her. Lilia was kind enough to take a few pictures posing on the hood of the car. In the particular picture Jon had, she was kneeling on the hood with her knees together and her hands in her curls sitting up straight, her Jon Moxley crop-top in full view. Eyes wide again she shouted.

"Seriously, where the hell did you get those?!"

"Diego sent them to me." he said nonchalantly.

"You have my uncles number?"

"Hell ya, that dudes fucking hilarious!" sighing in irritation Lilia glanced at Jon's grinning face and couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up.

"That car was fucking insane!" Lilia yelled as she smiled but Jon shrugged.

"I don't know I was thinking of buying it off of him." she scoffed at his joke.

"Please, cholo's get buried with their cars, you'll have better luck buying the WWE from Vince McMahon himself." they both laughed at the idiocy of their jokes and approached the car.

The drive to Jon's hotel was filled with pleasant chat when the car pulled up to the entrance of the hotel. Putting the car in park they both just sat there in silence, until Jon turned to Lilia.

"I had a good time, thanks for inviting me." she smiled Softly at him.

"You're welcome. Did you figure out how long you're ganna stay?" Jon shrugged his shoulders and glanced at her.

"I'm not sure, I might just head up to Vegas during the week. Why, you still want me gone?" she chuckled and shook her head.

"Na, this towns plenty big enough for the two of us." Jon gave her a genuine smile and there was a small moment of silence before Lilia quietly broke it.

"Sunday morning the family goes to church, but after we're having breakfast at my place… you wanna come, seeing as this might be the last time we see each other in a while?" Jon took a moment as his stomach felt that familiar pain when it came to Lilia putting so much friendly affection into him, but answered nonetheless.

"I'd love to kid."

* * *

Mass seemed to drag on this morning, and my mind seemed to be miles away. To say I was in an all out war with my brain is an understatement, and I woke up in such a good mood this morning. While getting ready for church I got an early text from Ricky, the man in my life and who I care deeply for. But when I saw his name flash across my screen my smile disappeared. Realizing that I had completely stopped thinking about him two days earlier, not since the lunch when Johnny mentioned him did Ricky cross my mind.

I felt like such a bitch, because the next face that I thought of was Jon. He was sweet, funny, charming, a little bit of an ass but nothing I couldn't handle. But why was I thinking of him in future-tenss, when I already had a man. Ricky, big, sweet, a giant teddy bear really. He cared about me and I was… am his girl. And that folks is the sum of my thoughts during mass, and it seemed to go on forever.

The family stayed after, like always, saying hello to others and making small talk. On my way back to the house I texted Jon that he should probably head over soon whenever he was ready. I was sitting on the counter of the kitchen, watching as the women in my family were going around cutting, cooking, mixing, getting breakfast ready when my older sister glared at me over her cutting board.

"Hey Espie here's an idea, why don't you get off your lazy butt and help us out ya?" playing with the hem of my peach laced sun dress I shrugged my shoulders.

"Na it looks like you got it covered." my mother and aunts sniggered but from the corner of my eye I could see Estie putting her knife down as she rounded the island coming towards me. Before she could get to me the doorbell rang and I hopped off the counter running to the front entrance shouting over my shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll get that. You got your hands full." opening the door to a nicely dressed Jon in dark blue jeans, a black button downed shirt with the sleeves rolled up, but in his fashion with his large belt buckle and boots. Smiling I opened the door wider with a kind smile.

"Well hello Mister Good, don't you look handsome." smirking he walked in and turned to me as I closed the door.

"Well you look like a pretty picture yourself." goddamn it, well there's no hiding my blush. Clearing my throat I clasped my fingers behind my back.

"Everyone's out back, breakfast is almost ready." he nodded his head as he continued to stand there, but I was also just standing here.

"Oh, right. Come on." turning to walk ahead of him I rolled my eyes as I heard him chuckle. Walking quickly to get past the kitchen unnoticed didn't seem to work.

"Jon! Good morning, I'm so glad to see you again! I hope you brought your appetite." thanks mom. Turning around I see my mother in all her 5'1 glory taking Jon in her arms.

"Hey Miss Sanchez, thanks for having me I'm always ready to eat." giving her his signature smirk my mother beamed.

"Nonsense Jon, call me Claudia." he nodded and my mother so nicely passed him down to the rest of the women in the kitchen. When I finally got him away from the kitchen and in the backyard, I whispered as we approached the middle of the garden where a long table was set with friends and family already seated and in familiar discussions.

"I'm sorry about them." he shrugged.

"Na it's alright, I mean I can't blame them, I have that effect on women." I scoffed.

"Please, that happens whenever they meet a new wrestler." the jerk smiled down at me.

"Aw don't be jealous kid, you're my favorite Sanchez woman." chuckling I smiled up at him.

Breakfast was a lively event, and for some reason everyone felt it was embarrassing Lilia story time, and Jon just ate it up. Other then that it was a nice time filled with delicious food, family and friends, which seemed to be excepting Jon in rather easily. When breakfast was over everyone floated to there own little places in the house and backyard, I made my way to a small stone bench near my fathers coy fish pond, and was soon accompanied by Jon sitting besides me looking into the pond.

"Your family is something else." he said with good-natured amusement in his voice.

"Ya, they kinda dance to their on beat of the drum sometimes." I say with quiet laughter thinking about my large family. It was silent for a good while the both of us enjoying the rippling sound of the small fountains in the pond, when Jon broke it speaking so quietly I had to strain to hear him, but it did.

"It's nice… seeing a family like yours. I haven't really seen any." he mustn't have realized what he said right away because he tensed up and looked shielded all of a sudden. Not sure how to approach him, or what to say, but I did know I didn't want him to block himself. Slowly placing my hand over his that was palm down on the bench between us.

"I'm not ganna ask you anything, if you want to keep your past to yourself I will respect that. It's your story to tell, or to not tell. But Jon," I move my other hand to his opposite shoulder turning him to face me, smiling up at him with the kindest face I could muster.

"Once you head back to work, whenever you want some time away from that, maybe for just al little. When you want to be able to feel like you're surrounded by family or something close to that… you can always come here." he furrowed his eyebrow and withdrew his hand from mine, staring deeply into the rippling waters of the pond. Feeling like I overstepped his personal boundaries I stood quiet and waited for his response. The silence surrounded us and I began to fidget with the hem of my dress, feeling like he wasn't going to speak at all I cleared my throat getting ready to take what I said back, when he spoke, his eyes still on the pond.

"Why would you do that?" what?

"Do what?"

"You don't know me Lilia!" okay now he was looking at me, and he sounded mad.

"We share some stories about wrestling and we laugh a couple of times, that doesn't mean that you know me!" furrowing my eyebrow I open my mouth to speak but he interrupts me.

"You shouldn't let people in this easily Lilia, I could be anyone." getting up from the bench I look down to him.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's not like you're some drifter, we know some of the same people, we've come from similar roads. I don't have to know everything about you to **get **to know you Jon. These past couple of days I've let you get to know **me**, I would call you my friend… Am I wrong? Do you not see me as your friend?" a pained face came as quickly as it left and his features went back to neutral.

"I want to call you my friend kid."

"I'm telling you that you can. There's no game here Jon, I'm a regular person, and so are you. Nothing's stopping us from being friends." I reached my hand out for him to take, which he did as he rose from the bench and wrapped his arms around me.

"Friends." he said into my hair, I smiled and embraced back.

"Friends."

* * *

It was almost six in the evening when Jon and I found ourselves in my nephews room playing with all of his WWE action figures. Sol was watching as my CM Punk battled his (big surprise) Dean Ambrose, and I was kicking his but.

"This isn't fair, I don't play with toys." he pouted as my CM Punk put Dean to sleep. But his pouty face along side Sol's amused cheers was all making my day.

"Well then you shouldn't have excepted my challenge. Isn't that right Maldito, no one defeats Lilia!" I got up from the floor and scooped up Sol, flipping him slowly then tossing him on his bed, him laughing all the way. As I sat back down I watched as Jon took in Sol's heavily WWE decorated room.

"I'm surprised there's so much of this stuff in here." I shrugged as I plucked a tiny toy steel chair from the ground.

"He's not aloud to watch Underground, but the kid loves wrestling and the big company keeps him satisfied."

"He can't watch your show?" Jon asked me with shock.

"Nope, his mamma is very stricked on the things he watches." he turns to Sol and asks him.

"Would you like it if you aunt Lilia was in WWE?" WHAT?!

"Yeah!" Jon turns to me still smiling.

"Well he likes that idea." Sol jumps on my lap and wraps his arms around my neck.

"Why didn't you think of that tia? Why don't you ask them, they have to let you in. then I could tell everyone at school that you're my tia when they see you on the TV." keeping a smile on my face I try to word this.

"Because I'm already in Lucha Underground, remember. I already wrestle for an company." shit. Tears started forming in his warm little eyes.

"But this way I could see you." shit, I didn't get to say anything else as he got up and ran from the room, closing my eyes I lean against his bed.

"Shit Lilia I didn't mean for that to happen, I was just kidding." taking in a deep breathe I look back at Jon.

"No, it's alright. Besides it's not the first time I've thought about it."

"Really?" he asked in slight shock.

"Ya, I mean I always told myself that me end game never involved the WWE. My family has always been so understanding about my choice, that I wasn't in this for the money of the publicity." Jon's face turned upset.

"Ya, cause that's all **I've **ever wanted out of wrestling." ugh, everything I'm saying is coming out shit.

"No Jon I didn't mean it like that."

"This might surprise you Kid, but there are people in the WWE that work there because the love the sport, and they appreciate what the company represents." I scoff.

"And what's that, that women can only get far in life if you wear tons of makeup, wear revealing clothes , and surgically change something you feel others won't like. The WWE's 'Diva's' division is nothing but a joke."

"And Underground is so different, there're only three women in that company!"

"But we mean something to women! We take ourselves seriously, we don't dance around kissing every superstar on the line up to make ourselves known!"

"Hey hey, what the hell is going on here?" the both of us turned to the doorway to see my father standing there with a crying Sol in his arms.

"Nothing."

"Nothing." we both say at the same time, but the look on my dads face says he doesn't buy it. Getting up from the ground I reach out my hand for Jon, who takes it.

"Really dad it was nothing."

"Just a little disagreement." he's reluctant but nods and turns to Jon.

"I expect you to stay for dinner Jon. I won't take no for an answer." turning my eyes to Jon I watch him nod and smile.

"Of coarse, thank you Sir, I'd love to."

"Jon, I already told you, it's Robert." he nodded again and my father left the room as I plopped down on Sol's bed, it only took a second for Jon to follow suit and take a seat.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I say quietly, he shakes his head and glances at me.

"It's alright kid, I got a little defensive. And it was because you were right." my eyes widened as he continues.

"They're nothing but choreographed flips and slaps. But I'll tell you what… if you were to come over and join the dark side, I really think you'd make a huge difference. To all the little girls who would see you, you'd make a difference for them." I stood silent as I stared at him as he shrugged his shoulder.

"But I get it, you already are taken seriously where you are, there's no point starting over. It would probably be a big waste of time anyways. I promise I won't bring it up anymore." I slowly nod my head as he gets up and heads for the door. Noticing that I'm not getting up he turns to me.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Um, I'll head down in a minute. I need to use the restroom."

"Okay, see ya down there." he heads down stairs and I sink to the carpeted floor. There's so much traffic in my mind as I look up at all of Sol's WWE posters and toys, and I whisper into the empty room.

"A big waste of my time?"

* * *

**What the hell is Lilia thinking, and does Jon even know what he's just done. Well there you go everybody, I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this update. I'll see you all soon, well maybe… Okay Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, apologies for the wait, but I'm here and with offerings. I really have to thank everyone who has reviewed my last chapter, guess I should keep complaining about the lack of reviews if it gets me more of them, lol, anyways. thank you to every guest and member for all of your wonderful words.**

**Enjoy everyone, please read and review.**

**And I do not own any recognizable characters, as usual, if I did Dean would have been able to keep the WWE World Heavyweight Championship without having to do another stupid rematch. Seriously how many matches does he have to win against Seth before everyone realizes that Dean Ambrose is the absolute best out of all the Shield boys… no offense to Seth or Roman fans, but this is a Dean story so what could you really expect… anyways, done with the rambling, lets get on with the show shall we.**

* * *

_I love you too much  
to live without you loving me back  
I love you too much  
heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

"Hmm," why is Diego Luna's voice in my head?

_I know I belong  
when I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much  
_

Ughhhh what's happening?

_I love... you too much  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact  
You live in my soul  
Your heart is my gold_

Wait… that's my phone. Snapping my eyes open I claw and roll around in my bed sheets trying to get to my night stand. And failing miserably.

"Ugh why did I buy so many sheets?!" making a hard spin I roll right out of my bed and with a hard thud land right on the hardwood floor.

_There's love above love but its mine 'cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's ours if you love me as much_

From the floor I reach my hand up to the nightstand franticly trying to grasp on to my phone, when…

"Finally!" swiping the screen on my phone I answer with short heaving breaths from my abrupt wake up call.

"Hello, I'm here!" through the receiver I can hear the low deep rumbling of Ricky's chuckle and he continues with his familiar Puerto Rican accent.

"Did I wake you Gorda?" I look around at my darkened room from the floor, all of my blankets surrounding my and I run my hand through my extreme bed head.

"Pft of course not. I was just cleaning my room." I flinch at my own bad lie but quickly try to cover.

"How's the family? You having a good time over there Beefy?" I hear him chuckle again at my nickname for him, and I internally sigh in relief that my last comment was ignored.

"Everything is well here, it would be even better if you were here with me Gorda." there was a small silence before I spoke quietly into my phone.

"I miss you," again another small silence.

"I miss you Lilia, I promise I'll be home soon."

"You better be, we got work to do you and me." I say with laughter in my voice.

"I'm sure you are holding up just fine on your own, besides Mundo told me you have a new playmate Gorda. Make sure not to have too much fun okay, I don't want to have to get you out of trouble right when I get back." me in trouble, pft. Scoffing I playfully roll my eyes.

"Please, I'm never in trouble… it's everybody else's fault, I just get caught in the middle." instead of a low chuckle, this time it was a billowing laugh. Well then, someone's not having any welcome home sex.

"I'll have you know I'm always the innocent bystander." again more laughing.

"Alright let's say I believe you, there's another reason I called this early."

"What is it?"

"Adolfo called me, said to make sure you head over to train today."

"Ughhhh it's too early!" chuckling again he said with humor in his deep voice.

"It really isn't early over there Gorda, sorry to wake the beauty up but you have to take your ass over to the warehouse."

"… I told you I was cleaning my room, I've been awake for hours, at least."

"Ya, if you were awake for hours you'd now it was already going to be noon." what? Looking over at the clock next to my bed I see it was 11:58, well shit. Realizing I was caught sleeping in late Ricky quickly added.

"Why don't you take Ambrose with you?"

"That's not his name Beefy, it's Jon."

"Well what ever his name is now, if it would get you over to Adolfo faster go ahead. Just get there Gorda okay."

"Ya I got it,"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later mi amor."

"Bye, I miss you."

"Miss you." ending the call I lean back against my bed still on the floor, thinking for a second I quickly go through my contacts and call while getting up from the floor.

* * *

Jon was in the shower mid shampooing when he heard his phone go off, with soap in one eye he quickly grabbed a towel and ran to the main room picking up and answering his phone before it could go to voicemail.

"Ya!"

"Ambrose." hearing the voice at the other end Jon out of instinct stood up straighter and whipped at his eye.

"Hunter, I was ganna call you,"

"Ya well I guess I beat you to it. Listen you're on speaker, and we want to know your progress." nervously scratching the back of his head Jon kept looking around the empty hotel room.

"Well um, she's not exactly what I expected."

"I'm not asking you for a personality profile Ambrose, are you in with her or not!?" hearing that it was Vince himself this time Jon took in a calming breath as his gravely voice answered.

"Yes sir, I have."

"Alright, **and**." placing his hand at his waist Jon closed his eyes and leaned his head up towards the ceiling.

"It appears that she's never the one to back away from a challenge, no matter what it is. I make it seem like she's declining your offer is because she feels she can't , the only thing she would want to do is prove me wrong." there was a moment of silence before Jon heard Vince, sounding very pleased.

"Well there we go! I knew you were the right man for the job Dean, I always said you reminded me of myself! Once you've completed this expect to go _very_ far in this business Ambrose."

"Yes sir." when the call ended Jon lowered this hand from his ear and just stood there for a minute taking in and breathing out sharp breathes.

"Fuck!" throwing his phone onto the bed Jon began to pace back and forth across the room, roughly running his hands through his wet hair. He was at it for a few minutes when his fit was interrupted by his phone going off once again. He thought of ignoring it and continuing to wallow in self pity when at the last moment he went over to his bed and answered it.

"Ya." the voice on the other end made his body feel that same painful stabbing feeling it always did.

"Hey Moxley, did I wake you?"

"Hey Lilia, na you didn't wake me I was just getting out of the shower. What can I do for ya?"

"I was just ganna head over to train, thought maybe you would want to come." going over to his bag Jon began to take out a pair of black basketball shorts, some socks and a sleeveless Nike sports shirt.

"Ya sure, am I heading to a gym, where am I going?"

"My manager has a warehouse with equipment, it's not that fancy but I do my training there."

"Alright, just tell me the way." he said was he started to pull on his socks.

"I'll pick you up, just give me fifteen minutes."

"Okay, see ya down there."

"Bye."

* * *

About five minutes after the call to Jon I parked outside of a small one story house and honked my horn, then shortly after my lovely little sister came out in her workout clothes and her bag over her shoulders. Now for everyone who cannot see her, my little sister is an anomaly compared to our mother, our older sister and myself. Where the two older girls are fairly short, thanks to taking after our mother, with very giving proportions, my little sister as beautiful as she is, took after our father.

Standing at almost 5'10, with springy curly used to be black hair, that she now dyes a honey-gold, with more of a bronze skin tone compared to our light. Looking a little older then her sixteen years, she is a very pretty vision to see, and just a few years back once I came back home from touring she began to take an interest in wrestling. Taking anytime I had to train with her when I wasn't too busy.

I opened the trunk once she got to the car to place her overnight, and workout bag in the back. When she stepped up to the front passenger seat I quickly locked the door. She gave my that annoyed but confused look that she has mastered the moment she became a teenager, and I pointed to the backseat. She looked to the back door and opened it but didn't get in.

"Are you serious, you're ganna make me get in the back. There's not even anyone else in the car!" she complained but I just sniggered and shrugged.

"I'm picking someone else up, now get in the car before I leave you here." standing outside of the car she actually looked like she was thinking about just staying instead of getting in the back.

"Oh my god you would swear is was asking you to get in the trunk, it's the backseat Lexie! When you find out how I have in the front seat you're ganna wish you got in the car." she looked at me curiously.

"Who's ganna be in the front seat?" stretching my arm out to the back of the passenger seat I smirked.

"Only way to find out is to get in." she huffed and shook her curly head.

"Fine!" she said as she slumped into the backseat and slammed the door, she actually slammed my door. Shacking my head I put the car in reverse and turn around in my seat to drive out of the houses driveway mumbling under my breath.

"Teenagers and there attitude, just wait till she sees who's coming she's ganna be kissing my ass."

* * *

It took a little longer than fifteen minutes when I finally pulled up to the hotel, putting the car in park I quickly text Jon that I was out front, then turn to Lexie.

"Remember what I said Lexie, no phone." rolling her eyes she overdramatically placed her phone in her sweater pocket that was laying on the seat next to her.

"Just wait mocosa, see what happens when we get in the ring." she rolled her eyes again but seeing Jon come through the hotel doors with his bag and a cap on his head had me restrain myself from unbuckling my seatbelt and going back there. Catching his eye I quickly pointed to the back then opened to trunk so he could also place his bag in the back. After he closed the trunk and came over to the passenger door, he came in and closed the door behind him, quickly putting on his seatbelt then turning to me with his famous smirk.

"Afternoon gorgeous." scoffing I put the car in drive and head out to the streets.

"Why Jon, flattery will get you everywhere." he laughed showing off his dimples and I pointed to the back.

"Jon this is my little sister Lexie, the one you have yet to meet, she is coming along with us. I've been training her for almost two years." he nodded then turned over in his seat to greet her.

"I'm Jon it's nice to meet you." I watched Lexie from the review mirror with a huge smirk seeing her dumbstruck face as she offered him her hand and mumbled a response I couldn't understand.

"What's that Lexie, I don't think he heard you." I say trying to hold in my laughter as I see her shake her curly head, clear her throat so she could speak more clearly.

"You can call my Alex." Jon was eating this up, you could tell he liked it when women got flustered over him. Turning up his charm he gave her that smile that made you loose your breath, and that damn dimple, Lexie didn't stand a chance.

"Aw but I love your guy's nicknames, they're so adorable. Just like every Sanchez women I have had the pleasure of meeting. You wrestle sweetcheeks?" from the mirror I could see Lexie nod and looking back to the road I had to try to hide another laugh as Jon continued to lay out his charming self.

"Can't wait to get you in the ring then, see what you got." he turned to me and winked, on te outside I rolled my eyes clearly showing him he didn't effect me, but on the inside… let's just say there were some less then admirable feelings.

It took us about fifteen minutes on the freeway that lead to the exit that would take us to Adolfo's warehouse. Jon and I mostly talked and I kept an eye on Lexie, for good reason to. I was turning into the back streets when I saw Lexie take out her iphone from her sweater and aim it right at Jon, before she could take it I quickly shouted, glaring in the review mirror.

"Lexie! What was the number one rule you had to follow if I was going to bring you today?!" from my out of nowhere shout both Jon and Lexie jumped in their seats, Jon looked confused but Lexie looked guilty, but in her teenage emotions her guilty face still looked slightly annoyed. She quickly shoved her phone under her thigh and slumped back in her seat, but she wasn't getting away with it that easily.

"Nuh-uh Lex, just because you put it away doesn't mean you didn't break the rule." leaving my left hand on the steering wheel I reached out my right, palm up and open right in front of her face, which quickly showed alarm as she shoved her hand under her thigh.

"What?! Espie, I didn't even get to do it, I promise I won't try again!" nice try.

"You Don't want to give it to me that's fine, you don't have to… but if I don't have it placed in my hand before I get to the garage, you are staying in the car." she looked appalled but she knew I wasn't playing. Huffing she pulled her hone out from its hiding place and slapped it on my opened hand. Clutching it in my hands I turned it off and placed it in the glove box, right in time to park in the warehouse garage. Lexie quickly got out of the car and slammed the door waiting behind the trunk for me and Jon, who turned to me with an amused face.

"What the hell was that?" taking the keys out of the ignition I unbuckled my seatbelt and slumped back on my seat.

"That, my good sir, is a teenager not getting what she wants." he unbuckled his own seat belt and turned to me.

"What rule did she break that got her phone taken away?" I let out a big breath and looked up at the rearview mirror at Lexie sulking behind the car.

"When I picked her up this morning I told her that a few rules were going to be emplaced, just for today because you would be with us. She couldn't even do that." his eyes widened slightly and his brows furrowed.

"You didn't have to do that cause of me Lil." I shook my head.

"No Jon, they were small compromises that she had to learn in order to help transition her with working along side other wrestlers. There were three rules; no pictures, no texts, no tweets. Nothing that would compromise or effect your privacy." Jon sat back in his seat and stared at me for a second, kinda made me fidget, then he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck under his cap.

"I get pictures taken of me all the time Lil, I'm kinda used to it." shaking my head again.

"You're a private man Jon, everybody knows that. And I 100% respect that, you don't have to stop being private cause you're with me or my family. I don't know if you noticed but besides my older sister, no one has taken any pictures of you whenever you're around. I told Lexie that I would bring her with me today, with you, if she could understand and respect your privacy. I caught her trying to take a picture of you in the car, and nowadays no teenager takes a picture and doesn't post it somewhere. She broke the rules, so I leave it to you if you're not comfortable I can have her hang out in Adolfo's office."

Jon looked out the window shield to the wall in front of us, I sat there quiet waiting for him to decide. He scrunched his face around and drummed his fingers on his thighs, he took in a deep breath and before letting it out reached into my glove box took out Lexie's phone and exited the car, me following right behind him. Locking the car I followed Jon to the trunk where Lexie was looking a little nervous. After getting my bag and Jon getting his, he turned to Lexie and handed her the phone. She seemed a little apprehensive to take it, but when she did Jon didn't let go as he spoke.

"You get one picture _after_ the workout, and you can post it wherever you want. Deal?" she smiled big and nodded her curly head.

"Deal, I promise, just one!" she took her bag from the trunk and skipped over to the warehouses entrance and disappeared right through it. He turned closed the trunk door and looked down at me, giving him a kind smile I spoke softly.

"You didn't have to." he shrugged and smiled.

"I know, neither did you."

* * *

The both of us walked in to the warehouse with Lexie already stretching on the mats. I never trained anywhere else unless I absolutely had to, Adolfo has been my trainer way before my manager, and in my opinion he was the best. It was a large space that had weights, ropes, sand bags, and other solo trainers. No treadmills, steppers, or elliptical, Adolfo was a firm believer in old fashion running and he completely loathed and machine that made you stay in one place.

The warehouse only had two combat stages as he liked to call them; the old fashioned wrestling ring, and the big, caged pentagon. I lead Jon over to a bench where I told him he could keep his bag since there was only ganna be two other people in the warehouse today. Placing my own bag on the bench I took off my windbreaker pants and my Thing 2 red sweater to be left in stretchy black sports leggings and a black sports bra that was made for busty women with extra support. Comfortable, yes. Looking sexy, yes. I'm a girl ain't I.

Adolfo came from the back office and smiled at Lexie, to say he was excited to train another Sanchez was an understatement, but he quickly turned to me and headed over. Smiling I reached out for Adolfo's arm and brought him closer for introductions.

"Adolfo this is my friend Jon, he's on a little break from working so I thought he'd like the opportunity to have some friendly training." I smiled sinisterly at Jon who only smirked, oh big man was ganna get it.

"Of course, welcome Jon. Why don't you go ahead and stretch with Alexia and we'll be right there." Jon nodded and did a cool flip and roll over to Lexie who was more than happy to gush over it. Pft, teenagers. Turning to Adolfo I could tell he had something to say.

"What is it?" he seemed hesitant but answered anyways.

"They offered another contract deal." ugh great just what I needed, more stress.

"Adolfo, you know what I said last time,"

"Yes I know," he quickly interrupted. "But is it so bad as your manager to ask you to just think about it? This could be big for you." rolling my eyes I head over to Jon and Lexie.

"Ya I know, you always make that point."

"Make what point?" wrapping my hands I look at Lexie.

"Hey nosy no one was talkin to you." she rolled her eyes and continued to stretch. When she was done I tossed her the wrapping tape and started my own stretches.

"Remember to do that right mocosa, tape doesn't pop out of nowhere every time you mess up." from my left Jon asked in the middle of his stretching.

"What does that nickname mean?" I sniggered but Lexie huffed in irritation.

"It's a loving way of saying-"

"She's calling me a brat." Jon laughed and I sat crossed legged on the floor adding with a smile on my face.

"But in a loving way."

It was a quick warm-up when I rolled into the wrestling ring. Standing up on the middle ropes I called over to Jon who was jogging around the space, his shirt removed about halfway into the workout.

"Hey Mox, what do ya say we battle one out?!" he slowed down his jog and came over to the ring still staying on the mats with a smug smile on his face.

"You sure about that Lil? I watched your matches the other day, I know all you secrets." he chuckled but I was not one to be beat. Laughing I backed up further into the ring.

"You saw _some_ of my matches in one day, I've been watching you wrestle since I was a kid. Let's see who's better prepared." I say as I hop up and down on the tips of my toes. He looked at me in the ring then over to Adolfo and Lexie. He nodded his head and pulled on the top ropes to help catapult him on the outskirts of the ring. He was about to go through them when he quickly stopped and stressed.

"I haven't wrestled a girl since the indies, just fair warning." chuckling I stretched out my neck and put up my dukes.

"Don't worry Mox, I'll take it easy on you." he chuckled and climbed the rest of the way in.

"You got the eyes Adolfo, don't be afraid to be liberal with that one two three, for the princess here."

When he turned back to me I brace kicked him in the gut causing him to fall to a knee.

"Ah fuck." he heaved out as I walked around him smugly.

"What was that princess?"

**(I warn you all I am terrible at writing well choreographed fight scenes or wrestling match's, so as for only right now, I will sadly skip over the match until I can learn to write a well written match. Believe me it is all for you best interests. So all you need to know for the match that is accruing behind a veiled screen; there really was no winner, both Lilia and Jon gave it there all, pulling things out from their indie days. And they really just kicked the shit out of each other, thought it would leave a comedic balance since they are both always saying that they are better then the other. Again I apologize, but I really don't have the confidence to write a good match and post it, at least not yet, I'm really trying to write the more important ones. Please don't give up on me just yet.)**

The both of us lay still on the matt, both breathing heavy until Jon wheezed.

"Well let's call that a tie shall we?" I laughed only to cough violently as I rolled over and grabbed onto my soon to be bruised stomach. Laying back down after the coughing died down I wheezed out.

"Ah shit, I'm ganna be sore in the morning." Jon made an old grandpa noise as he tried and failed to sit up.

"I can't even make a sexual comment about that, it hurts too fucking bad. Uggghhh!" Adolfo stepped closer to the ring and leaned his elbows on the matt.

"When the two of you are done beating the shit out of each other, Lexie needs to eat. Stop being pussies and walk it off." when he turned his back to walk to his office both me and Jon lifted up our arms and flipped him off.

"Ugh he's right, if she's going to be doing this right she needs to eat something , she's too fucking skinny. Uggghhh!" I did the only thing I knew I could do without causing too much pain, I rolled out of the ring and hung on to the ropes to pull myself straight.

"Come on Jon, burgers and milkshakes on me." I grabbed his ankle and started to pull him to the edge of the matt, where he could reach the ropes and pull himself down. When he got on his feet he leaned on me and smiled, it was full of pain but it was still a smile.

"Again, hurts too bad to make a sex joke, and they really do just keep piling on." chuckling again only to be repaid by my gut with searing pain I groaned and limped over to our bags.

* * *

With my arms a little soar I let Lexie drive to our lunch destination, completely hush-hush to mom and dad of course, with Jon laying down in the back seat. As I was front seat guiding her through the streets of East LA, Jon spoke up with his voice even more gravely then usual.

"You know, your inability to drive is suggesting that I won." scoffing I turn to look at him but wince in the process.

"Says the guy who can't even sit right. You clearly sustained the most damage, evidence proves that I won." it was his turn to scoff.

"Pft, girl please, I am older then you, I don't bounce back as well as you do. Lift up your shirt sweetheart, show us them bruised ribs." I had to give it to him I laughed but before turning back I flipped him off. Seeing our surroundings I see where Lexie brought us.

"Really Lex, The Hat? I admit it's fucking bomb, but you just trained and now you want a pastrami sandwich?" she looked at me like I was crazy as she parked out front of the restaurant.

"No, are you nuts! I want the chili cheese fries."

"Oh cause that's so much better."

"Stop nagging your sister and help me up!" Jon shouted from the back seat.

When the three of us got to our table by the window Lexie sat on one side with Jon next to her and me on the other side of the booth. The waitress came and we ordered our food and drinks rather quickly when I realized I had Jon's cap in my sweater pocket. Pulling it out I reached over and roughly pulled it over his head. It might have been a little childish but I had to laugh at his pained face.

"Thought you would want that back." he was breathing heavily out of his nose and he sneered.

"Fucking bitch." both me and Lexie laughed, again childish, but his pain was making me feel better.

While we were waiting for our food Lexie decided to be nosy again.

"So what did Adolfo have to say back there?"

"Ugh don't you ever mind you own business?"

"Rarely." she smiles at me and I can't help but smile back .

"Fine, I just got another contract offer from UFC."

"Again?" she asks while Jon's eyes widened.

"Again? This happens often?" I nod my head.

"Every year since I turned seventeen, but it's not for me." the subject was dropped when the waitress arrived with our lunch.

"Hey, wasn't I supposed to get my picture?" Lexie said as we got our food and drinks, ripping the paper from my straw I nod my head.

"He did say you could get it after the workout, and it's after. Picture time Jon." sipping out of his coke he shrugged.

"Alright, lets do this." he stretched his arm over Lexie's shoulder and picked up straws from the table putting two in his mouth to look like walrus tusks, then handed the other two to Lexie who looked at him weird.

"What, it's the only way I'll take it." she huffed but nonetheless placed the straws in her own mouth and handed me her phone."

"Make sure to take a good one." she muffled through the straws. Aiming the phone.

"Say, Lilia kicked Mox's ass."

"I'm no-" ***FLASH* **looking at the screen I laugh at Jon's face, mid argument.

"Oh that's defiantly a keeper." Lexie took the phone from my hands and groaned when she saw the picture.

"Espie, you suck at taking pictures!" I shrugged.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that that's Estie's job and not mine."

"Ugh, we're taking another one."

"Um, I think I agreed to one." Jon objected while he was eating his pastrami sandwich.

"Well I deleted the other one so it doesn't count. We're ganna have to selfie this." Jon almost chocked on his coke.

"I don't _do_ selfies." Lexie took two straws and put them in his mouth, quickly doing the same to herself.

"Well you do now, say cheese!"

* * *

Both me and Jon were feeling better by the end of lunch, enough where it was back to me driving and him in the front passenger seat on our way to drop him off back at the hotel.

"It's kinda gross how you two are okay so quickly, like you guys are ready for another match." Lexie said from the back seat while Jon and I chuckled.

"If you're ganna be in this business Lex, and go the way me and Lil did, you better get used to it. I once did five death matches in one week."

"I wrestled two hours after getting seven stitches on my back."

"Ugh we get it children, you are both tough." my and Jon sniggered at Lexie's annoyance, we were only doing it now to get a rise out of her.

"But I do remember when dad called mom with the news you got stitches." this time it was me and Lexie who laughed, smiling Jon turned to the side to look at both of us.

"What happened?" and Lexie proceeded to tell the story.

"Mom took me with her to get more supplies for Estie's baby shower and we were at the mall. Espie and dad were somewhere east so it was already later in the evening when he called mom. So she answers while debating on playpens when she out of nowhere drops the huge box and starts **screaming**, and only in Spanish." Jon laughs as Lexie continues.

"She was so distraught saying that he did this and it's all his fault, that she should have never let him take her. And I'm over here twelve freaking out that something terrible happened to Espie, when I take the phone away from mom cause she's crying now, in the baby isle, and I ask dad what happened. 'She only got seven stitches, your mother is over exaggerating tell her to call me when she's not being crazy.'" this time everyone in the car laughs, Lexie does a pretty good dad.

"When I finally get her in the car I ask her why she was so upset if Espie was okay, she starts saying like in mourning, 'She was so beautiful, I knew when she started fighting that this would happen, it's all you fucking fathers fault!' when they came back home, dad spent the next seven days on the couch."

"Seven days for seven stitches she said." I say from the drivers seat.

"Goddamn, don't show her your ribs." laughing I smile over at him.

"**Oh my god!" **I quickly turn to look at Lexie in fright, then I see her gawking at her phone, ugh damn teenager's going to get us in an accident.

"What the hell Lex, couldn't have waited until I got to the hotel before scaring the shit out of my for no reason." she takes off her seatbelt and leans over to Jon showing him her phone.

"Over a thousand followers because of _one_ picture… just imagine what a vine would do!"

"NO!"

"NO!" both me and Jon shout at Lexie, who pouts and slumps back into her seat.

"Put your fucking seatbelt back on."

"Ugh!" turning to Jon I harshly whisper.

"I swear Jon the moment you leave this car I'm ganna strangle her." he laughs, go ahead Jon laugh… but I'm being serious.

"Easy there killer, at least wait until you two are training again so you can claim it was self defense." I laugh as I pull up to the front of the hotel and put the car in park. Jon turns to me smiling that damn smile.

"Thanks for the ass beating," turning to Lexie, "Thanks for the forced selfie."

"You loved it." she mumbles from the back seat.

"Always a pleasure with you Sanchez women."

"I'll see ya Jon."

"Tomorrow night? We could head out somewhere to grab a beer, sorry kido." he finishes glancing at Lexie, who sticks her tongue at him.

"Ya, we can go to Universal Citywalk, it's a little more main stream then anywhere I've taken you so far, but the beer is good and it's fun at night."

"Deal, see you guys later." I opened the trunk for him to get his bag when I heard an unfamiliar ring tone.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's Jon's sweater." when Lexie handed it to me his phone fell out of his pocket, lowering the window I shouted out.

"Jon, you forgot something!" he jogged over and took his sweater from me and his still ringing phone from Lexie.

"Thanks, I'll see ya later. Hey sorry, what's up" his voice faded as he went in the hotel and I turned to Lexie patting the front seat.

"Come on up Lex." she climbed over and when she began to click in her seatbelt I drove out into the streets.

"So it is true." turning to Lexie as I entered the freeway I ask.

"What's true?"

"About Jon and Renee!"

"Renee, who?"

"Renee Young." she said like it was obvious.

"That lady that does interviews?"

"She does way more than that now!"

"Okay, what about her?"

"Ugh, her and Jon are together, she was the one calling him just now!" I turn to her with a stern look.

"What, I picked the phone up from the floor, it's not like I looked intentionally." she said putting her hands up in surrender. Shaking my head I turn back to the road. It was quiet for sometime when I began to exit the freeway.

"I didn't know he was with anybody."

"Pft, oh ya that rumor has been floating around for awhile. He's never mentioned her?" I shook my head trying to wonder why he hasn't spoke about her.

"Must not be that important."

"Does he know about Ricky?"

"What's that have to do about anything?" rolling her eyes she huffed.

"Just answer the question."

"He knows about him, I don't exactly gush about my budding romance with my guy friends."

"All you have is guy friends." she mumbled, little girl thinks I can't hear or what?"

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well if he knows about Ricky, you'd think as a friend he would tell you about Renee, common courtesy, duh."

"That does make sense." I mumble as I drive up to the house… wait the words of a teenager making sense?! Parking I take the keys out of the ignition.

"You head in I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay." Lexie goes into the house and I sit here and think why I would care if he never told me about his girl.

"I shouldn't fucking care that's the answer!" but something in my mind whispered that I did.

"Shut the fuck up mid."

* * *

**Please don't hate me for the missing fight! Other than that I hope you all enjoyed this update, Citywalk next update and things are going to get real, really quick with Lilia and Jon. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody, I bring tidings, and awesome time. Just some info today people, I will be keeping up with what's going on in Raw and Smackdown as much as I can, but things will be different for my story to work. Just fair warning.**

**Anywhozers read and review, it makes my day.**

**I do not own any recognizable characters, and silence all cellphones, enjoy your show!**

* * *

Jon was down in the hotels gym early the next morning running on the treadmills, and doing a lot of stretching trying to ease his muscles so that he would be able to move around without looking like he was an old man with arthritis. He felt like yesterday with Lilia was worthy of a payperview match, and it was done in an empty warehouse with only two other people as witnesses. Once Jon was good and stretched out he headed back up to his room to take a long hot shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom, his body dripping wet with only a towel loosely around his waist, Jon decided to watch yesterdays Monday night Raw from his ipad. Sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand he watched the highlights, which consisted of the New Day being annoying, Paige making a speech after she was cheated again by the Bella's, Ryback being intercontinental champion, Kevin Owens ranting about how Cnation sucks, and at the end of the night during _another_ match for Roman to hold his spot in money in the bank, was ridiculously jumped by Kane, J &amp; J, and _Seth Rollins_.

"Fucking scumbag." Jon growled as he downed the rest of his beer. Don't get him wrong, Jon had many friends, people from his indie days and some people in Vegas. But he trusted very few, and last year that list went from few to one. Betrayed and let down, Jon felt that many times as a kid, so when he became older he grew colder to people. From years of putting himself back together from placing his trust somewhere he really shouldn't had. That's why he was here, in this city doing what he was doing, while the rest of the company went on with the nonstop touring. To put himself together the only way he knew how, destroy the one who broke him in the first place.

But the thing that made him so confused, was with his inability to get close or even be comfortable with others. Why was he so at ease with Lilia and her family? He didn't even know them last week and he was relatively comfortable being around them, or being in their home. It was this that made him feel like nothing more then scum. So Jon did the only thing he could do, he rationalized his actions.

Rewinding Raw to see Roman getting curbed-stomped into the matt was reason enough. Seth betrayed the both of them, made him feel like he hadn't in years… worthless, expendable. And Jon was going to do anything he had to, taking everything from him and making him pay. Even if it meant lying to someone he now considered a friend.

Turning off his ipad Jon took his phone from the night stand and called up the boss.

"Ambrose?"

"She's been offered contract deals from UFC at least once a year, every year, for five years."

"What?!" Hunters voice was filled with shock. "And she hasn't accepted _any_? Why?" Jon was pulling on a pair of jeans, head tilted to keep the phone in place.

"I don't know, but I'm seeing her tonight, I'll find out."

"… Good, good. I'll tell Vince the news, and I want what you find out tomorrow morning, got that."

"Got it."

* * *

"OH MY GOD NO!" turning from the mirror to my now opened door I throw my hands up and exclaim.

"What?! What's wrong with it?!" Lexie walks into my room quickly followed by Estie who sits on my bed while my little sister steps closer to me eyeing my outfit.

"Did you just come back from a ranch or were you going to audition for a novella as the orchard owners daughter?" my eyes widen.

"What?!" I say as I turn around to look back in the mirror. From head to toe I was wearing my nice brown leather cowboy boots, light jeans with my Texas styled belt buckle, and a thin white long sleeve shirt with a swooped neckline.

"She's right," now Estie was turning on me. "All your missing is a cowboy hat and you horse."

"My cowboy hat would be pointless cause it will be dark out." I mumble as I wring my fingers looking at my sisters through the mirror. Both of them groan and roll their eyes. Haters.

"Why you always seem to hide away your curves is beyond me." Lexie huffs and I scoff.

"Are you kidding me? My pants and shirt are tight!"

"Okay one: your shirts tucked into your pants, two: said shirt, doesn't even show any cleavage!" geez with my eyes widening this much I felt like they were going to roll right out of my head.

"Why would I need to?! This isn't a date Lexie, I'm going to get drinks with Jon." she stepped closer to me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Exactly, you've had a crush on him since you were fifteen. Tell me you're not letting this opportunity slip away without even tasting it!"

"Tasting… I wont be tasting _anything_! Did I hit you too hard yesterday in training? I have a man Lexie."

"Pft, Ricky?" she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. What was so pft, about Ricky?

"Yes Ricky, my serious boyfriend." she went over and sat with Estie on my bed, both giving each other a look before looking back at me.

"He's so much older than you Espie, we're just saying-"

"Not you too Estie… you've always liked Ricky." she got up from the bed and came over to me quickly explaining.

"I do like him Esp, but he's you first real boyfriend and you moved really quickly with him." ugh for real, they're doing this to me now.

"And he's nearly forty, moms forty-one, you ever think about that sis… kinda creepy."

"Lexie!" Estie shouted at our blunt little sister as I sat at my vanity mirror.

"What, I'm telling her the truth, Ricky's nice and everything… but for like a mentor, or a wise friend."

"Enough Lex, she doesn't need to hear that, we agreed to help her get ready for tonight, not make her question her relationship!" Lex put her hands up in surrender then walked over to my closet as Estie came over and kneeled in front of me.

"You know Lex, she says things without thinking."

"Do you agree with her?" she looked down and that was all the answer I needed.

"I can't believe this."

"Now wait a minute, I agree that he is a smidge more then a little older than you, and that you kinda jumped the gun with how fast your relationship transitioned-"

"Is there anything you didn't agree with?" I say exasperated. Sitting back on her heels she looks up at me softly.

"I don't think it's wrong, you and Ricky together… there is nothing wrong with that."

"But."

"…But, you barely turned twenty-one Espie. You're not running around the world anymore, you're young and beautiful. Maybe you should cut yourself a little bit of slack. Have some fun for once!" running my hands through my naturally straight hair I glance out the window, not being able to look her in the eyes as I ask.

"By cheating?" she shook her head and threw up her hands to caress my hair.

"No I never said cheat… just loosen up a little bit, ya? Don't be afraid to have fun with Jon tonight, have fun like you did before Ricky. I can speak from personal experience and say that girl is crazy fun." she smiles and I laugh, I was fun damnit.

Glancing back out at the window I try to find reasons to say no, but I couldn't. Why couldn't I have fun tonight? Without having to worry about any repercussions, without worrying about getting a little drunk and embarrassing Ricky. I wouldn't do anything stupid, but I could let loose, just for tonight. Taking in a deep breath I looked down to Estie still kneeling in front of me, to Lexie, glancing at us from inside my closet with a piece of clothing in her hands.

"What do ya got for me Lexie." both of my sisters smile and squeal and Estie rose from her knees and walked over to the closet.

"Well if you're really doing this, I think it would be good to wear one of my dresses."

"NO!"

"NO!" me and Estie shouted and Lex looked at us is irritation.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"My boobs wont fit in anything of yours!"

"Let's not forget about her ass."

"Thank you for the help Estie." we all know I have a big ass thank you for commenting on it oh dear sister of mine.

"You're welcome, and you'll thank me again because I have just the thing for you to wear… follow me." she walked out of the room followed by Lexie, then myself.

"Lord give me strength." I mumble under my breath, hoping I don't walk out of this house looking like I'm asking for it.

* * *

It took till sunset for both my sisters to be finished with me, Lex on curling my long hair into bouncy, shiny barrel curls, and Estie on my makeup, making my eyebrows look pristine and giving me the dark smoky eyes that made the gold flecks in my eyes stand out. Nothing else was on my face cause she knew how much foundation or blush irritated my skin. With never putting an ounce of cover-up on my skin and my healthy life style my light skin was always soft and glowing, something I've always been proud of.

When all that was done, I was preparing to put on the dress that was feeding my ever growing nerves. I only got a glance at it when my sisters went to work on me, and lets just say I feared malfunctions that were definitely possible in that dress.

"Estie, um are you sure that it will fit right?" I asked nervously eyeing the dress she held in her hands as Lexie went to go get shoes, which I was dreading even more with her taste. Estie rolled her eyes but smiled kindly.

"Yes, I promise. I've only wore this dress once but it was at Vegas with some friends and with everything that went on that night, you'd think I'd slip a nip, but it stayed on the whole night, no problems. We have the same body Espie, granted your butt and hips are a _little bit_ bigger than mine-"

"How's that even possible since you're the one that already bared a child." I mumbled interrupting her.

"Lets chalk it up to your vigorous training. Anyways like I was saying, this dress will fit like a comfortable, stable, no straying glove. Now up with you, it's time to put it on." ugh, I stood from the vanity chair and untied the sash on my rope, letting the silk fabric slip to the ground.

Already in the appropriate underwear Estie chose so everything would stay hidden under the dress, which consists of small black lace booty shorts, and the weirdest bra I have ever seen, its black , lace, strapless but it goes very low down my back and has a very deep front. It covers my nipples and keeps the big girls up, it all looks very elegant on though. I stepped closer to Estie as she began carefully slipping on the dress over my head, only to stop right at my boobs. Oh no.

"No Estie, please tell me I'm not stuck?" I say as calmly as possible.

"… Uh, you're not stuck, we'll just have to pull it on from the bottom instead, hold still." groaning I try staying in place as she pulls the dress from my head, successfully removing it.

"Okay, step into it okay, then I'll pull it up." placing my hands on her shoulders I step into the dress and she begins to pull up, only meeting slight friction once it past my butt right at my hips.

"See it fit's just fine, it'll just be a little snug at the hips, and once it's all the way on we can adjust the bust area." she declares happily, but all I notice is Lexie coming in with extremely high Black lace up heels.

"NO!" she stops right at the door and rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on Esp, you're hella short and Jon is super tall. Back me up Estie." I turn my gaze to my older sister lifting up the bust part of my dress, she was staying suspiciously quiet.

"Estie… HUH trader!" she through her hands up and looked at me bluntly.

"Hey, I'm just as short as you… and I'd wear then, just saying."

"Ugh," I lifted my eyes up to the ceiling and rubbed my forehead. "Just give me the damn shoes." I surrender quietly.

Once everything was on they both lead me to the mirror, damn.

"You can give Nicki Minaj's fake-ass a run for her money." Lexie says smugly as she bounces out my curls as Estie smacks my ass.

"She ain't lying." all three of us laugh when my mother comes in through my door.

"Oh my Lilia, you look so beautiful." I turn from the mirror and smile at her.

"Thank you mamma." she came close to me and ran a hand down the side of my curls.

"… Jon's down stairs." my eyes widen.

"What?! What's he doing here, I was ganna go get him from the hotel!" she shrugged her shoulders and looked me over once more.

"I don't know, but you should hurry up in here and get down there. And don't forget a jacket, it'll be chilly later on in the night." I nod as mom leaves to go back down stairs as Lex goes back to my closet to pick out a jacket and Estie chooses a purse. I can't help but turning back to the mirror and take myself in.

The black dress is a little shorter than mid thigh, hugging my form very snuggly. The front has two flaps that cover my breasts and come up to a gold chain that goes around and clasps at the back of my neck, keeping the front of my dress up. It has no shoulders and is backless that comes to just bellow my shoulder blades, a zipper going from the top of the back all the way down to the curve of my butt, with criss-cross cut outs going along the length of my back showing skin. It wasn't overly revealing, only showing the front curves of my breasts, but made me feel very confident and sexy, with the high heeled laced up heels that added to my original height of 5'2 and a half.

Lexie came to me with a short leather jacket with long lapels, spiked studs on the top shoulders, and at the end of the sleeves, it had many zippers, with cheetah print on the inside, and was snug fitting. Then Estie came with my small leather clutch that was attached to a long gold chain that made it into a small shoulder purse. Now all I had to do was pull the trigger, and going down stairs was the first step. Taking in a deep breath I ready myself.

"You are not a coward, you can do this." one more deep breath and I exited my room.

* * *

Jon was standing near the door at the bottom of the stairs when Lilia's mother came back down coming to him smiling.

"She's on her way down, now Jon my daughter can take care of herself… but I'm entrusting you with her tonight. Understood?" she asked good-naturedly.

"Don't worry, I got her." she nodded and looked up to the stairs, the instant he did as well his smirk dropped right from his face, and he tried his damndest to keep his jaw from dropping. It should be illegal for her to be walking around in that dress, all of her beautiful curves were deliciously on display and he had no problem taking every single one in. when she caught a look at him she drew her head back and laughed musically, then smiled back down at his shirt as she stepped from the last step and stood in front of him.

"Nice shirt." Jon smiled and looked down at his new shirt.

"Ya well I figured this calls it even from you wearing the Moxley shirt the other night." Jon was wearing proudly, an old Lilia shirt from her indie days. The shirt was black with a square red printout of an giant Aztec snake curling into a circle and swallowing the tip of his tail, with large bold printed words right at the bottom of the snake, spelling out Lilia's name. It was a cool shirt he'd give her that, and he had no problem wearing it.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I was ganna pick you up, seeing as I'm the one out of the two of us that knows how to get there."

"You and every cab driver in the city, which is why I have one waiting outside as we speak." she furrowed her on point eyebrows and crossed her arms under her chest, which made Jon scold himself from looking down at her tempting cleavage.

"Why a cab?"

"So we can get fucking drunk," they both laughed but catching the glaring eye of Claudia, clearing his throat he quickly added. "Safely, of course." her glare lightened but before she could say anything Lilia kissed her cheek and took his hand in hers heading out the front door and yelled over her shoulder.

"Bye mamma!" Jon opened the door of the cab for Lilia who bent down to get in without hitting her head, the movement only serving to make Jon ache in his pants as he closely followed in after her.

* * *

"This is fucking hell right now. Seriously, are you sure we can't walk faster then this traffic is going right now?!" giggling I turn my gaze away from the Los Angles skyline to Jon fidgeting in the seat besides me.

"I told you before we got on the freeway that there is always traffic going to Hollywood." he shook his head glaring out at the cars surrounding the cab.

"Na, this isn't regular traffic, this is a fucking parking lot. We've been sitting in the same spot for a hour."

"No we haven't, it's moving just very slowly."

"Ugh!" he groaned and slumped back in his seat and all I could do was chuckle.

"Twenty more minutes, I grantee it. You can time it if you want."

"No way, if I time it, each second that passes is only going to add to the urge I have to bust this window." the taxi driver glared at Jon through the rearview mirror. "I was just kidding man." the driver turned his eyes back to the slow moving traffic. "…Kind of."

* * *

Like I said, twenty minutes, perfect timing. Jon on the other hand was flying out of the car the moment it started slowing down in front of Citywalk's taxi drop-off. Chuckling I climbed out after him and we walked side by side to the entrance of Citywalk. It was still pretty warm out so both me and Jon were holding our respected leather jackets, a smile on my face as I watched Jon look around at the lights and stores. We walked further down were a large stage was set up with a d.j. playing with people dancing in front of said stage.

"Come on, I got the perfect place." I took hold of Jon's hand and walked further down to my favorite bar in Citywalk.

Howl at the Moon. Good music, good food, great booze, and fairly private due to the cover charge. We got in pretty quickly and were seated at a small table a little ways away from both pianos. I was going to have fun tonight that was my goal, so the drinking started early, luckily Jon had no problem with that.

Our conversation was light, mostly about our early days, and the both of us had an endless array of stories. I was at the end of one when a woman that looked a few years older than me came to our table, and boy did she have eyes for Jon.

"You're Dean Ambrose!" he did that smirk that I'm pretty sure went straight to her vagina.

"Indeed I am." she gushed and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god! Can I take a picture with you please?" she asked desperately, but eh, who could blame her. He shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, why not." she went on his side of the table and got very close to him, I think she rubbed her boobs on his arm. She without looking at me, thrust her phone into my hands. Looking from the phone up to Jon who was smirking like a mad man, I rolled my eyes and barely took aim.

"Say boob job!"

"What-" ***FLASH*** looking down at the picture to see the women with her mouth wide open.

"That's a keeper, her you go." I toss her phone back at her as she grumbles and walks away.

"You have a habit with taking pictures." Jon laughs and I smile and shrug.

"It's a gift really."

There was more talking, and more drinking, and by now I wasn't ashamed to admit I was pretty tipsy.

"Can I ask you something?" I look up at Jon from my honey whiskey and cherry coke.

"Ya, go ahead."

"Does Adolfo have the pentagon cage for you?"

"Kinda, he got it for my training, but he's been teaching MMA long before I came along." his brows lifted as he placed his beer back on the table.

"Really? I thought he mostly did the Lucha stuff."

"No, his father was a Luchador from Mexico, but his passion was MMA. He can teach both perfectly, but he always stressed MMA in my training."

"Is that why he tells you every time UFC offers you a deal?" he asks as he drinks his beer.

"Ya, I think he hopes that one day I'll change my mind and except an offer."

"And you don't want to? UFC is a fucking big deal in a fighters world."

"But that's just it, I'm a wrestler, always have been always will be. It's what I love to do, taking up MMA as a career is not for me. Not because I think I won't be good, because I'm already living my dream." he smiled at me and offered me another shot. Taking it we both raised our glasses.

"To living our dreams." Jon toasted, and the shots went down the hatch.

* * *

""Let's go dance!" Jon turned from the two men playing piano over to Lilia who was downing the rest of her chaser with a huge smile on her face, smirking at how much more loose she was after drinking he chuckled.

"Dance where?!"

"Outside, the d.j. is still there!" he looked around the room then back to her, he noticed that her cheeks were now a deep shade of pink, and how the lights in the bar made her dark bouncy hair glow with all the different colors. It wasn't hard for anyone to see that Lilia was absolutely gorgeous. Nodding slowly Jon agreed.

"Alright, good luck keeping up with me gorgeous." she squealed jumping from her seat and quickly pulling on her jacket and pulling over her purse, wide eyed waiting for Jon. He pulled out some bills from his wallet placing them on the table and putting on his jacket, when Lilia saw that he was ready to go she tugged on his arm, rushing him out of the bar and back onto the walk.

Even with Jon's long legs he had to admit he had some trouble keeping up with Lilia. A little surprised with her stability, thinking with the amount of alcohol she consumed and the tall heels that she should be spilling over herself, but her fast paced walking was proving otherwise. When they got close enough to the other people already dancing Jon ran up to Lilia's back, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up from the ground spinning with her in his arms. Her bell-like laugh influencing him to spin faster all around, moving around the other people.

Placing her back on the ground Lilia turned to Jon with a huge grin on her face that flooded her eyes with light. Taking a hold of his hands she spun around and started swaying to the music. Smiling down at her Jon decided to have a little fun. Grabbing her hands with a little more force her pulled her to him and started sweeping across the area, both smiling and laughing the entire time. Bright colorful lights came from the stage glowing and circling around the two as they danced, neither one paying any attention to anything but the other person in front of them.

Jon couldn't explain it, he enjoyed what he was doing more then he had anything in a very long time. She was dancing in front of him, facing him, laughing and holding his hands as she swayed. There wasn't anything really sexual about it, their only body parts touching was their hands. But he felt her, and he was laughing and smiling. The music playing wasn't anything Jon thought he could, or would ever dance to. It was stuff that he would make fun of with his friends, like music festival stuff.

But as he gazed at the women in front of him he could see that she moved in tangent with the melody, and if he focused close enough at her face, her lips were moving… she was singing the words. At the realization he rambunctiously laughed and pulled up her hands twirling her, just so he could hear her laugh. And she delivered. As she continued swaying her eyes seemed to notice something, because she quickly stopped dancing. Turning to him she smiled bright with her warm eyes.

"Come on!" and she began walking out of the mob of people that surrounded them.

"Wait, where're we going?!" she didn't answer but as she came closer to a pair of glass doors Jon looked up at the very bright colorful store she was guiding him to. He looked down at her face that was smiling like a kid that found the absolute jackpot, and doing something he noticed he's been doing a lot, he laughed. A candy store… she brought him to a very large candy store. He was into it, so much so that it quickly became that he was the one pulling her through the entire store. Both had clear plastic bags, just pouring any candy they thought looked good, interesting, or something one was ganna dare the other to try.

"I'm making you eat this." Jon announced as he showed Lilia a chocolate ball, she shrugged and furrowed her brows.

"What's so bad about that one?" he smirked and leaned closer to her.

"It's chocolate covered hot sauce." she scrunched up her face and leaned away from him.

"Ew! I'm not eating that!" he chuckled showing off his dimples as rasped out.

"Oh ya you are, if I gotta eat that gravy candy cane you have to eat this." she huffed but pulled the chocolate out of his hands and into her candy bag. She picked up a box and read it out loud.

"Ball park Gum: hot dog, peanuts, and beer flavored." then he picked one up.

"Thanksgiving Gumballs: pumpkin pie, cranberry sauce, and turkey flavored."

"Lobster flavored lollipop."

"What the hell is Shakespearean Insult Gum?" Lilia took the box from him and read the back example.

"They breath stinks with eating the toasted cheese." they both scrunched up their faces.

"So it's gum with stupid insults? How disappointing." they were back to looking in different areas when Jon's eyes popped and he smirked suspiciously. "Oh we have to try this on someone." she looked away from the different labeled jellybeans and to him as Jon lifted up the box. "Bloody mouth Candy."

Lilia's eyes widened and she started to laugh, taking the box from him and placing it in her candy bag to purchase it. After Jon paid for both of there candy bags they sat on a stone divider in front of the people that continued dancing. Jon laughing at Lilia when her eyes started watering from her spicy chocolate, to Lilia yelling at Jon that he had to eat the entire gravy cane on account of her eating all of the chocolate ball.

* * *

After a few silent minutes of picking and choosing different candies Jon noticed that Lilia was swaying to the music in her seat as she pulled candies from her bag. Smiling Jon turned to an older couple that were sitting at a table on the other side of the stone divider, and asked them quietly if they could watch their things. The old couple smiled at him and promised they would, jumping off the divider Jon took the bag from Lilia's hands and pulled her back to the sea of people dancing.

Dancing nonstop for countless songs, and going back to pick up their stuff from where they left it, they continued going around the Walk. Buying ice-cream, donuts, a few alcoholic beverages here and there to keep their blissful buzz had their night going strong. Lilia even buying Jon an Elvis t-shirt from a Hollywood souvenir gift shop along with a Los Angeles engraved cigarette lighter.

They were sitting at the Universal Studios fountain sign in fort of the entrance of the amusement park when Jon looked over at her fidgeting with the front of her dress.

"Who's dress is that?" she turned to glance at him with a small smile.

"Is it that obvious?" he laughed shrugging.

"I keep seeing you messing with it, you're too uncomfortable in it for the dress to be yours."

"It's my big sisters," she then lifted up her legs showing him her shoes. "and these are Lexie's." he chuckled remembering the younger girl.

"Anything you wearing yours?" she looked in thought for a second, her eyes widened in realization and she lifted the side of her curls showing him her ear. Leaning closer Jon saw a little gold, ruby stud earring. He lifted his hand and ran the pad of his thumb over it while also caressing her incredibly soft earlobe.

"I've had these since I was a baby, my grandmother gave them to me, my mothers mom. She died a few years ago."

"I've never met my grandma." he confessed as he still had his fingers on her ear. "Neither of them, my grandpas too." she stood silent, not knowing what she could say without it sounding to him like pity, because the last thing she could ever do was pity Jon Good. She pulled her phone out of her small purse and got up from the fountains edge approaching a couple walking by.

"Excuse me, would you mind taking a picture of us please?" the couple smiled at her as the man took her phone.

"Sure." Lilia went back to the fountain and sat close to Jon pulling him closer by his shoulder as she drew her arms around him and smiled. Not sure why she wanted the picture Jon didn't really mind, it was actually going to be the first one they've had together. Glancing at her he wrapped is own arms around her waist and pulled her to him, her legs draping over his.

"Say cheese!" they both smiled and… ***FLASH***

* * *

It was around fifteen to three when the cab drove up to Jon's hotel, he turned to her before he opened the door when he noticed her sleepy eyes. He chuckled and paid the driver. Getting out of the car he quickly jogged over to her side and opened the door, where she looked up at him with her droopy eyes.

"What's going on?" smiling down at her he leaned down placing his arm around her back and the other one under her thighs, with the most ease he lifted her from the cab.

"Come on kid, you can sleep here tonight… well morning." she didn't say anything, only mumbled and snuggled deeper into his chest. He walked past the few people in the lobby to the elevator, and up to his floor. When he got to his door he shifted her in his arms so that he could get his wallet from his back pocket for the room key.

Once in the room he kicked the door gently closed not to wake her, moving carefully in the dark room to his large bed and laying her softly on the top sheets. Making sure she was laying right, and comfortable he moved her soft curls from her face and began unlacing her heels. Not at ease with doing anything else like removing her dress to make her more comfortable, Jon quickly pulled the sheets from under her down so that he could pull them back up and cover her. Looking down at her sleeping form was a little difficult for Jon, if not extremely tempting, but he wouldn't let himself go there, he couldn't let himself go there with her.

Taking in a deep breath Jon scratched the back of his neck and escaped to the bathroom, quickly rinsing in ice water for his own punishment, he changed into a pair of boxers and went back into the room. Taking a pillow from the other side of the bed and an extra linen sheet Jon placed both on the couch in front of the hotels TV and laid down to sleep for a few hours before he went for a rigorous workout when the sun was actually up.

* * *

"Mmmm ugghh." Not. Comfy. Why are all these close on?! Uggghhh, where the hell is the zipper to this dress? AH I GOT IT! Oh wait that was only the neck clasp… UGH. Why does life hate me? *whimpers* *sniffles* okay I'll try this one more time. *rubs eyes* oh I almost got it… there, there. I can feel it… YES! FREEDOM! Good bye dumb dress. *lays back in bed* ah this is so much better… great now I gotta pee.

"Ughhhh." *stumbles out of bed* hmm, the floors feel funny, *bumps into wall* agh what the hell. *feels wall for door* ah-ha got. *pulls down underwear, sits on toilet*

"Where the hells the toilet paper?" ah there it is. *flushes toilet, rinses hands* *wipes wet hands on stomach* *walks out of bathroom as eyes adjust to the darkness*

"What?" this isn't my room. *walks over to curtains and opens them* it was morning, the sun wasn't up yet but the sky was the grayish blue that meant it was dawn, and that is the down town view, I'm in down town.

"Why am I in down town?" *turns around* oh. my. god. That is Jon Moxley on the couch, Jon Moxley on the coach in his boxers. In only his boxers. *walks over to couch* *last night comes back*

* * *

Lilia looks down at the sleeping Jon, he looks so young when he sleeps. She kneels down on the floor besides the couch and just looks at him. She moves all of her curls over her left shoulder and rests her elbow on the armrest of the couch right next to his pillow, the side of her head resting against her closed fist. Lifting her right hand she pats down some of his messy curly hair, bringing her hand down from his forehead to the middle of his forehead, running her finger gently down the length to the tip of his slightly pointed nose. He unconsciously scrunches his nose, making Lilia giggle.

After her laughter dies down her face becomes still and peaceful looking down at Jon, it felt like she had been doing it for years. Her head still tilted laying on her fist she takes her right hand and cups the side of Jon's face, moving her thumb back and forth caressing his lips. She was looking at her hand, she was taking in the way it looked, her hand on his face, she didn't even notice his bright blue eyes open. She was taking in the sight of the both of them, while he was just taking in her.

Kneeling besides him, in black lacey underwear, her curls became messy and unruly from sleep but was now swept over her left shoulder running all the way down to her stomach, her eye makeup was smudged from the pillow. And she was beautiful. Jon couldn't think of anything he's ever seen even coming close to how Lilia looked in the light of the dawn, hair a mess and makeup ruined, Jon would argue that she was perfect.

She began to take her hand away from his face when his popped up and closed around her wrist. Her brown eyes shot up to his blue, there was no shock on her face, in fact… she had the hint of a small smile gracing her lips. They stared at each other, non knew for how long, his hand still engulfing her small wrist. But for how ever long it was it took a flash of a second for Jon to pull Lilia over to him, and for his other hand to fly up and sink itself into her soft curly hair, pulling her face to his and searing themselves into a scorching kiss that blew white lights behind both of their closed eyelids.

Letting go of her wrist Jon used his empty hand to hold tight onto her waist to pull her body over his. Lilia laying down on Jon brought her hands up to his neck, tugging lightly on the bottom of his hair as she tried desperately to deepen the kiss. Jon's hand digging in hard at the soft supple skin of her hips pushing down on her to bring her in closer, as his other hand in her hair went in deeper and grabbed on tighter not being able to get her close enough.

There kisses were hard and hot, teeth clashing together and heavy breathes blending into each other, there was no telling when one exhaled was the other inhaled. Neither one wanting to let the other go, or to get too far. Lilia's thighs widened over Jon's closed ones as her hot center came in delicious contact with his straining bulge. She moaned loudly into their kiss causing Jon's hands to take a hold of her hips, pushing her down to cause the friction they both so desperately wanted. Once Lilia started rolling her hips Jon's hands slid up her back and to her elaborate bra, taking a hold of the offensive fabric Jon gripped it tight and tore it right down the middle, effectively pulling it from her upper body.

Pulling her lips from his she sat upright arching her back as she continued to grind on his raging erection. Looking up at Lilia was driving him crazy, Jon placed his hand at the top of her thigh, and an opened palm on her soft stomach raising it higher and higher to rest right in-between her heaving breasts. Seeing her arch her back once more broke Jon's patience, causing him to roughly push her back down on to the coach resulting in him right in-between her curvy thighs and hovering over her on the couch. Looking down at Lilia, her long thick hair laying around her head like a dark halo, lips pouted, and her chest heaving. He wouldn't be able to control himself with her, he knew there was no chance, her looking, acting, and responding the way she was. With his own heaving breath he sat back on his haunches.

"Lil, if we do this… I wont be able to stop, you won't be able to stop me." she said nothing just looking up at him with her big light brown eyes. When he went to back up she grabbed a hold of his arms that where keeping him from laying all his weight on her.

"It's okay, I don't want you to stop." chest still heaving he rasped out.

"Are you sure kid?" again she didn't answer him, but she lifted her back from the couch and kissed him, putting all of her feeling into it. Not needing anymore convincing Jon pushed her back down never breaking the kiss as his own big hands went to the waistband of her lace underwear, roughly pulling them down her legs and then removing his own, freeing his throbbing hardon. He didn't waist anytime thrusting up into her. Lilia breathing out a gasp from the sensation as she moaned out his name.

"Oh Jon!"

* * *

**And that is the end of that, ya I know I'm evil, but I'm not so good at smut so that's all you get. Hope you all liked it, let me know what you thought or what you think I could improve on. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm ALIVE! It's been a while, hello everybody it's very nice to see you all again. And I am so sorry for the very long drift between updates, I don't want to give any excuses, this is merely a warning. School is kicking my ass right now, so updates are going to be crazy sporadic. I wish things were different, but I have not and will not give up on this story, I love it too much. And I hope you all love it the same. So again I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me and we can move on with the show. And I'm sorry this is not as long as some of the other ones.**

**I do not own anything you can recognize, as much as I wish I could, it just ain't ever happening.**

**READ AND REVIEW ALL PLEASE!**

* * *

It was nearly ten in the morning as Jon stared out at the morning sun glistening off the Downtown buildings, the white sheet hung low on his waist while he sat up in bed, his back up against the headboard. He had been awake for a good forty minutes just looking out the window or at the hotel walls in front of him, anything not to glance to his left, where she was lying asleep. She was the first thing he saw when he woke up, sleeping on her stomach, her dark curls all around her face and shoulders, when he saw her he felt the worst pain engulf his insides.

He didn't fight, he let it happen cause he was a pitiful sick fuck, who wanted to be inside of her and didn't care about the consequences, or who he would hurt. But waking up right next to her, his face inches from hers, he felt what he should have last night, or early morning really, when he saw her on her knees next to him. There was no taking it back but the longer he sat there the more he realized that he didn't want to change a single thing that happened last night.

Jon turned his head down to look at Lilia, the sheet that was resting on his hips was also riding dangerously low on Lilia's ass, only covering halfway of her round mounds. He raked his eyes over her naked back, following the curves and dips, putting to memory every little puffed out white scar that came from the life she lived, and he saw something he only got a glimpse of last night. Being to preoccupied with her entirety to focus on the small image inked into the high left side of her ribs, more near the bottom swell of her left breast then her side.

Scooting down on the bed to get a closer look, Jon laid propped on his side and lightly traced the image with his finger tips. It was maybe a memorial tattoo, it was a shaded skull wearing a black military beret with a dagger going through the top and coming out of the bottom of the skull, curved detailed shadowy wings coming from either sides of the skulls jaw, with thin rounded banners above the hilt of the dagger and the other at the blades tip, neatly printed bold words read, 'Death Before Dishonor', the entire tattoo was about the size of Jon's closed fist.

Jon wasn't sure how long he was laying there repeatedly tracing the skulls image before he felt a slight twitch under his fingers. Moving his gaze from the tattoo to Lilia's now opened eyes, he was about to remove his hand from her ribs when her sleepy voice filled his ears.

"It's the only tattoo I've ever had the balls to get." not moving from her spot Lilia shifted her arms from under her chin to move her hair to the other side and away from Jon's view of her side. "I mean I've wanted others before, but I was always worried about placements cause of my gear. I almost got one on my upper back."

"Of what?" Jon's rough voice was more coarse and it washed over the newly awake Lilia causing ripples to move up her body.

"Do you know the band Social Distortion?" he nodded as he continued to feather his fingers on her warm skin. "Well when I was seventeen I met the singer, Mike Ness. Their touring came to the same city a bunch of indie companies were going to be at that week. I guess he had some off time and somebody brought him to the fairgrounds that were now filled with equipment, rings and wrestlers." moving her arms back under her chin to get more comfortable as she began her story.

"You see Mike is a very old school man and boxing is one of his passions, so he wasn't very interested on what was going on that day, when someone, I'm still not sure who, brought him over to where my ring was going to be at that day. I wasn't in that ring five minutes before I could hear him shouting from ringside." rolling her eyes Lilia continued.

"He was saying all kinds of shit about me being in there. I could always ignore the crowds, it's something I've always had to be able to do so that I could focus… but he was one of my idols ever since I was a kid… it hurt, hearing someone I thought so highly of slamming me down." her eyes drifted from Jon's down to her arm, and Jon found himself lifting his own hand to her forearm gently squeezing, in effort to comfort her.

"I got pissed and told him if he wanted to talk shit to do it to my face, in the ring." she huffed out a chuckle and smoothed back some hair from her forehead with her free hand as she went on.

"Long story short, he got in the ring, but before he could get another word out I socked the shit out of him. Busted his lip open, loosened his silver tooth. Nobody moved, everyone was quiet as he got up from the ground, I thought I was in deep shit but I wouldn't show it, I refused to let him know I was puncking out. He walked closer to me and spit some blood out onto the mat, he looked at me straight in the eyes and said in the most serious voice, 'you ever try boxing?'" she chuckled and Jon's eyes crinkled in amusement, grinning as she rested her chin on the top of his hand that was still on her arm.

"Before I could say anything Adolfo came ringside and told him how he trained me. Mike didn't say anything then, but later that night he came to me when I was alone and everyone was partying. He sat down next to me, he looked softer to me, not so hard, and he told me that he got why I was so upset when he climbed into the ring. That he saw it on my face after I hit him, he said it was the same way he looked when he was younger." huffing in a quick breath she turned her head to the side, laying her cheek down on Jon's hand.

"He said that I had the face of young slick back punk, who wasn't going to take nothing from no shit-eater, his words." they both chuckled, Lilia's eyes again returning to Jon's. "I got him to sign my upper back, snuck out to a tattoo shop the next night to get it permanent."

"What happened?" Jon asked taking a quick glance at Lilia's bare back, nothing but a couple of scars there. "Why didn't you get it?" there was a small moment before she smiled softly and shrugged her shoulders before responding.

"My dad." grinning Jon gently removed his hand from under Lilia's cheek to smooth down her back.

"Your old man caughtchya?" he asked quietly as his eyes followed the movement of his hand running down her skin, she shook her head, and smiled.

"Na, but as I was sitting there in the shop waiting on an opening, I couldn't help but think of him, and how disappointed in me he would be if he found out what I was doing. Then I thought how different my life would be if he wasn't so supportive of me, and what I chose to do… He always had a distaste for tattoos, growing up during his time, and where he lived, tattoos had all the wrong types of meanings. He associates having tattoos, with rolling in gangs. And I couldn't blame him, he lost a lot to that shit when he was young. So as I sat there, I told myself that he didn't deserve for me to hurt him in that way, and I got the hell out of there." there was silence between the two, as Jon's hand skated over the skin on her back to right under her breast, to rest on the black inked skull.

" Then what happened here?" Jon could feel her chest rise as she breathed in deeply, grinning he looked back up at her.

"He gave me his blessing." her voice came out silky, but deep, as Jon continued to run his fingers over Lilia's heated skin. "My dads oldest nephew, my cousin. Junior Sanchez, he was a Navy SEAL, he died in 2008. Didn't get to finish his third tour." Jon stilled his movements and his grin vanished as he became serious.

"Ah Jesus, I'm sorry Lil." she quickly shook her head, wiping away the few tears that leaked out, her watery laugh tugging Jon's insides.

"Na it's okay Jon, it was years ago, I've had the time to stop feeling hurt when I think of him. I think about the good memories, when he was here." she shifted around to where her arms were under her chin again, turning her head to the side as she stared at the headboard right in front of her and she continued with a softer, more quiet voice. "He used to take care of me when I was little. He'd pick me up from school and we'd go to the park for a little bit before we'd walk to our grandma's, and he would help me with my homework." Jon could see the difficulty she was having, trying to tell him apart of her life, and it might have been selfish but Jon didn't want her to stop.

"Hey kid, it's okay." he said softly as he smoothed back her hair away from her face and scooted closer so his chest was up against her naked side. "You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to ." but he wanted her to. She shook her head and turned her face to look at him, her brown eyes looking so much lighter in their watery-state.

"He joined when he was eighteen he wasn't even twenty-seven when he died. When I turned eighteen I was really happy I hadn't gotten any tattoo's yet, I'm happy that this could be my only one. It's more special to me that way." there were no more tears but her eyes were slightly pink, he wasn't sure why but it was the pinkness of her eyes that had Jon moving over and wrapping his arms around her, entwining his fingers together between the mattress and her soft stomach. He was afraid she wouldn't like the fact that he had a good amount of his weight on her, but when he felt Lilia snuggle deeper under his massive form he squeezed her body tighter to his.

Silence surrounded them for around twenty minutes, maybe less, neither one of them wanted to utter the next words. It was like an unspoken knowledge between the both of them, if they spoke too much everything would end, they would be forced to leave their billowy sanctuary, and face their outside lives, their separate lives. But feeling Jon's heartbeat on her skin Lilia knew she was going to have to say something, eventually. And there was nothing like the present she would always say. Taking a deep breath Lilia stared at some white fluff on the pillow in front of her, trying to gravitate herself to it.

"What's the plan Mox?" she felt his breathing hitch at her words as she continued. "I could be wrong, but I don't think there's a point in trying to tiptoe around what's pretty obvious here." there was a second of complete silence before Jon lifted himself off of Lilia, moving to sit at the edge of the bed, staring into the archway of the other room, where all of this started. But as he sat there and really thought about it, this all started the moment they shared popcorn together in that dark movie theater.

"Ya, and what is so obvious Lil?" he rasped out bluntly, he didn't dare turn around as he felt her shift around in the sheets.

"That we fucked up." she didn't get to utter another word before his icy eyes sharply turned on her. His voice dangerously calm.

"Believe me kid, no one knows that more then me right now."

"Hey, there's no reason for you to be an ass right now, alright. So for your sake, I'm going to ignore that previous statement so we can move on with an adult conversation." if he wasn't in this shit-storm of a situation right now, the look on her face and the way she was berating him, as if he was her child, Jon had to admit that he found her extremely funny. Like a little feisty girl getting mad at someone who wasn't listening to her very important story about the butterfly she just saw pass by. Getting up from the bed, no shame whatsoever that he was as stark as the day he was born, smirk on his face as he watches Lilia struggle to keep her eyes on his.

"Alright, you want adult? We just slept together, around five, maybe six times in a Six hour time span. You have a serious boyfriend, who you work with. I have a girlfriend who I recently committed a one man-one women relationship with."

"Wait, just recently?" he shrugs his shoulders and resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"The whole, serious girlfriend, is a relatively new concept to me alright." seeing Lilia refusing her ability to hold back her eye roll, he continues. "Anyway, I think we are both man-enough to know that we've done some wrong,"

"Some?"

"Kid, we'd get through this a lot quicker if you hold all questions and/or comments until I've finished…" rolling her eyes once more she nods her head and Jon nods his. "Thank you. Listen, I like you kid. I have grown fond enough of you that I would be kinda bumbed if my girl were to find out about what happened here tonight, and it becomes a huge hassle just for the two of us to shoot the shit ever once and a while. What do ya think, you following kid?" Lilia looked to be contemplating his words when she looked up at him through her lashes and nodded her head.

"Alright, so I say that we tie a big-ass bow on tonight. We both know and except that what happened, happened," Jon says as he gestures around the room. "And we keep it between us, only us so we can continue on with our friendly routine. Cause I gotta say, I like our routine kid." he finishes quietly looking intently at Lilia. He watches as she takes in a big breath, just now noticing that she covered her chest with the bed sheets, he quickly lifts his eyes back to her face. And he lets go a breath that he didn't even know he was holding when she smiles up at him.

"I can do that. Lets tie the bow Moxley." looking at her, he is so relieved that this didn't turn into a train wreck.

"Ya?! Good, I'ma take a quick shower, then I can take you home." he says as he saunters over to the bathroom, closing the door behind his naked behind, leaving Lilia alone in the bed with her conflicting thoughts as she stares at the closed door.

"Ya, it's fucking fantastic."

* * *

Jon was still in the shower as Lilia sat on the hotel floor, white sheets surrounding her, as she stared at the nightmare of a dress, she didn't even want to put the ridiculous bra back on. In the light of the day, every piece of her clothing just seemed to scream, fuck you, and Lilia couldn't help the glare she was giving the articles of clothing, when her phone began to vibrate. For a second she was going to let it go to voicemail, until she heard the upbeat piano tune.

_**Making up a song about Coraline.  
She's a peach, she's a doll, she's a pal of mine.**_

She sat there staring at the hotel table watching her phone buzz.

_**She's as cute as a button**_

_**in the eyes of everyone who ever laid their eyes on Cor-a-line.**_

She considered again, letting it go to voicemail, but Lilia knew she would just keep calling until she finally answered.

_**When she comes around exploring, Mom and I will never ever make it boring.  
Our eyes will be on Coraline!**_

Lifting herself off the floor, the sheet still wrapped around her she walked over to the table, and answered her phone.

"What can I do ya for baby sister?"

"Where the hell have you BEEN?!" flinching away from the screaming voice at the other end Lilia couldn't help but give pause. What was she supposed to say?

"Me and Jon, ended the night kinda late, so he offered me a place to sleep so I wouldn't have to go home in the cab alone." that would work, she thought. But the suspicious voice on the other end had her second guessing.

"Really, nothing else happened?"

"What are you getting at Lex, since when was it okay for you to be up in my business? I didn't realize I had to call _you_, and let you know what I'm doing 24/7. Oh that's right, I DON'T!" there was a beat of silence, then.

"…Alright, my bad. But I really did call you for something important." rubbing her hand over her face, Lilia sighed.

"What is it mocosa?"

"Okay get ready for this, you and Jon are everywhere!" pausing the motions of her hand Lilia croaked out.

"What? What do you mean everywhere?" the squeal from her sister didn't help.

"Do you have access to the internet right now?"

"Um, yeah my phone, give me a sec. I'ma hang up and call you back-" "NO!" Lex shouted.

"No? how am I supposed to see?"

"You don't have anything else? I wanna be able to hear your reaction."

"Gee thanks sis. Hold on a minute. Hey Jon!" she listened for his response from the closed door.

"Ya?"

"Do you have a kindle, or tablet?!" there was a short pause.

"Ya, I gotta ipad, it's in it's carrying case, on top of my big bag!" turning from her spot by the window she caught sight of the small bag and quickly started to take the tablet out of it's case and turned it on.

"Okay, what am I looking up?'

"Just type in both of your names together on google." quickly typing in both names Lilia waited a moment before pressing search. But dear god, when she did, there was nothing that could have prepared her for what she was greeted with.

* * *

Jon was in the middle of rinsing out the shampoo in his hair when the shower curtain violently skated open. Jumping back into the shower wall Jon involuntarily let out a deep shout.

"AH JESUS CHRIST!" as he let his heartbeat go back to normal he stared wide-eyed at his intruder.

"You gotta get out here and see this, now." Jon didn't have time to respond before Lilia was retreating back into the room. He quickly shut off the running water and pulled on the sweats he brought in with him, not bothering with patting himself dry, or the dripping water coming from his hair as he made his way to Lilia sitting on that damn couch in nothing but his new Lilia shirt he wore last night. Standing at the arm -rest of the couch he looked down at her concerned face with his ipad in her hands.

"Okay, I'm out here. You ganna tell me why I got the cardiac arrest scare?" she didn't say anything, she just pointed at the TV screen that had a small icon spinning on it. She tapped on the ipad a few times, then the TV screen lit up with a picture. It was a picture of him and Lil, but something was off about it, he stared longer before he realized what was wrong.

"Who took this picture?" it was taken from a good distance, but close enough where you could see who they were, and most importantly, what she was wearing. It was a picture of the night they went to the Boyle heights block party, and Jon was sitting down on a bench while Lilia was standing in front of him trying to get him to try a cow tongue taco, it was an innocent act while it was happening but in the picture, with Lilia in her tight Mox crop-top, feeding Jon food, it oozed sketchy. She didn't say anything as she swiped on the ipad, the picture changing on the TV.

The next set of pictures were of Jon, Lilia, and Lexie, again taken from a distance. The first of them exiting Lilia's car in the parking lot of _The Hat, _the three of them sitting in the booth, various ones of Lilia placing Jon's baseball cap on his head, and a few of Jon and Lexie taking a selfie. The thing that bothered Jon about those pictures was not only was every single one taken from inside the restaurant, how did he not notice the person taking them, but also the fact that Lexie was in them. He and Lilia had pictures taken of them all the time, it was part of there job description, but Lex was still just a kid, and now because of some idiot who didn't know the meaning of personal boundaries, Lex was being exploited to anyone who knew how to work a smart-phone. And that he did not like.

"Fuck Lil, I'm sorry. Has Lex seen these yet?" she turned to him and nodded her head with a small forgiving smile.

"Ya, it's alright Jon, neither of us are at fault here. She's the one that sent me the pics, little brat was pretty excited that she was in some actually." she said with a sisterly laugh as she turned back to the screen. "But that's not all of them." There was some more tapping on the ipad when the screen on the TV was filled with pictures of the two of them, from top to bottom, nothing but picture. Some more of the block party, some of Jon leaving his hotel and going into Lilia's car, and even some of the two of them last night. In the bar, walking around Citywalk, them in the candy store, and even a few of them posing for the picture Lilia had someone take of them at the Hollywood fountain, with Lilia on his lap.

"Oh, fuck." Jon rasped out as he plopped down on the couch besides Lilia as she nodded, eyes still on the screen.

"Oh fuck is right Mox, oh fuck, is fucking right." squinting a little Jon pointed to on of the pictures with a arrow on it.

"What's that one?" Lil looked at the one he was referring to and flinched.

"Ah, that one. I was going to wait to watch that one with you."

"Watch, it's a fucking video?!" she nodded. "A video of what?" she tapped one on the little screen and the TV went to black then to a video with mediocre quality. It started off all over the place, going in all different kind of directions before it zoomed in on a crowd of people by the stage, and focused on Jon and Lilia moving amongst the people, with Vance Joy playing in the background.

"Oh my god!" Jon turned to Lilia, his brows furrowed as he looked at her outraged face.

"Hey, kid it's not that bad. I mean look at the way we're dancing, then look at some of the others, this video could have been a lot worse. We're barley touching, I'd dance that way with an old lady." she turned to him in confusion.

"Not that! Why didn't anybody tell me I looked like a prostitute in that dress?!" it was silent for a second before Jon started laughing, one of his dry awkward sounding laughs. "Oh of course this is funny to _you_, you're not the one that's going to be laughed at when everyone sees this." Jon looked at her like she was crazy.

"Pft, laughed at? Lil, you looked fucking amazing last night. You fucking belong up there with Beyonce and-" "If you say Nicki Minaj, I will sock you in the face." Jon looked at Lil's face that was in a hard stare, so for the sake of his own, he quickly maneuvered his self out of the line of fire. "I was gonna say Salma Hayek. You know when she was in From Dusk Till Dawn."

"She was a stripper Jon." Lilia said with a dead tone.

"Ya, a fucking badass stripper. She killed like, a bunch of guys." she rolled her eyes then turned back to the TV.

"What are we ganna do Jon? I'm pretty sure our plan of not telling our significant others about this is out the fucking window."

"Oh ya for sure, it fucking catapulted itself out there." he rasped out as he leaned back on the couch. "Half-truth." Lilia glanced at him with a curious look on her face.

"What the hell is that." Jon didn't answer right away as he took a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his sweats and lit it up, extracting one long lung-full of smoke before turning to Lilia.

"That, my dear friend is showing the cards we are not afraid of compromising." sucking another cloud of nicotine he continued. "We tell our partners, we met up through mutual friends, kicked it together a few times and that's it, we consider each other valued friends now. And Johnny could help with that, considering he is our mutual friend." when he was done explaining the plan, Lilia stared at him in shocked-awe.

"Jesus, you really are bad at being in a relationship." Jon's body stiffened and he gave her a hard look, leaning forward so she could hear his low menacing voice.

"That's a pretty fucking judgmental thing to say for someone that just fucked a dick that wasn't her man's." before she could say anything Jon lifted himself from the couch and walked over to the sliding doors that lead to the balcony, sliding them open with a lot more force then needed had Lilia jumping in her seat.

She sat there for a few moments, giving Jon some time to cool off, she knew the second the words left her mouth, that it was the wrong thing to say. She knew it was hypocritical of her to say something so careless, after all he was right. She cheated on Ricky, and she hated herself for it, but a part of her keeps chipping on her subconscious, telling her she didn't regret it. And she didn't. Jon Good, was Lilia's teenage crush, while girls her own age were gushing over scrawny high-pitched fucks in alternative rock bands, Lilia salivated over mastering Jon Moxley's moves, and watching all his promos. What's been happening the past few days has been a dream come true for her, and she couldn't help but feel like she was doing the right thing, not letting it just slip by.

Which is why she now felt like an asshole. Turning to the open balcony doors she got up from the couch and slowly made her way over. Peeking her head through she caught sight of Jon leaning against the railing, and she quickly downloaded the image of him into her memory, safely tucked away for no one else to see, before she made her way over to him.

"I'm sorry Jon-" "Don't… don't fucking apologize to me." his voice was hard and he kept his gaze away from her as he stared out into the city she called her home, smoking on his rapidly shrinking cigarette. Feeling somewhat hurt at his rejecting her apology she stepped closer to him.

"But, it was stupid of me to say that, and I am sorry. I didn't mean it, it isn't even really possible of me to think of you like that. I know you're a good guy-" "Jesus Christ kid, alright, I get it, your sorry." he could see that she was about to say more before he quickly added. "I forgive you, I know you didn't mean it. And I'm sorry too… for so many fucking things." he gave her a smile and she was about to say something before the phone in Lilia's hands started vibrating. She looked at the screen then back up to Jon, who she noticed had an unnamable look on his face.

"Estie's here, when Lex called me earlier I asked Estie if she could pick me up. She parked in the hotels parking garage so no one will see me." Jon smiled at her again and nodded, before she asked. "Could I leave in this, I really don't want to put my dress back on, it's a real bitch." he gave her a serious look before walking back into the room, going for one of his bags, pulling out a pair of sweats and another shirt, handing them to Lilia.

"It's okay Jon I could just use this shirt." she said as she accepted the pants but tried giving him back the plain black shirt, but he shook his head.

"Nope, I want that shirt back. You have your Mox shirt and I would like to keep my Lilia shirt." she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll give it back."

"Or you could just change into the other goddamn shirt." "Jesus, alright." she chuckled as he watched her quickly walk into the restroom then just as quickly came back out, now in the plain black shirt pulling on the sweats. "It's a good thing your ass is so big, otherwise they might have not of fit." all he got was the single finger salute as she continued to gather her things, but before she reached the door she turned back to him.

"You're going to do me a favor." raising his brows he stepped closer to her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh am I?" she nodded with a wide grin.

"Yup, Undergrounds tonight, head over and I'll give you a surprise." "What kind of surprise?" he asked, his voice getting deeper. "You'll just have to show up and find out, I'll text you how to get there." he watched her walk out the door and stood there for a moment, before retreating back to the couch, looking back at the pictures of the two of them before his phone began to ring. Reaching over he snatched it from the small table looking down at the screen with the familiar icon that represented Triple H.

"Shit."

* * *

By the time Jon got to the warehouse holding Lucha Underground there were already a considerable amount of cars parked out front and around the entrance, he quickly went to the side gates where Lilia told him he could park. After parking and entering the building from the wrestlers entrance he took a moment to look around the very busy and packed warehouse made arena. Some live band was playing and the crowd was load and lively, Jon could see why Lil loved it here so much. If you took away the more expensive equipment and some safety regulations, this _Temple_, was everything incredible about the indies. Small, just big enough to house the right amount of people, dark, anything could be hiding in the shadows, and you could feel absolutely every ounce of electrifying energy. This wasn't a bad place to call home. Jon was making his way down to the front when he felt someone tap the back of his shoulder.

"Sup JonJon." he didn't have to turn around to know who it was, grinning he confronted the teenage girl.

"Lex. I'm not sure how I feel about that nickname." she smiled smugly and shrugged her bare shoulders.

"Well that's too damn bad, it's been dubbed and it ain't going anywhere, even Esp's started using it." rolling his eyes Jon tried not to chuckle, it was easy to see how much Lex was like her older sister. And Jon found it adorable. "Speaking of my lovely big sister," Lex said coyly as she motioned off to the side with her head. "She's probably waiting for you in the back. The show's about to start and she's ganna go on first, come on JonJon, no time to loose." grabbing Jon's hand in her tiny one, Lex quickly spun on her heels and began their trek.

Jon and Lex walked through the hallways hand in hand, glancing down at the young girl Jon laughed under his breath as he watched her basically glide through the place. She was extremely confidant, couldn't hold it against her, she would fit in well in this business. They passed by some men in ring gear, Jon didn't know who they were but he noticed the look the both of them gave Lex. Like they were trying to see through her clothing.

Narrowing his eyes Jon held tighter to her hand and pulled her closer to his side, determined to block her from their view. He couldn't explain it but he had a protective erg come over him at the thought of any grown man trying something on Lex. In the short time he's known her she could be a huge pain in the ass, but he would admit she and him had a fast setting bond. Whether it was like she was his kid-sister or not, he didn't know, but he did know he would throw down for her. And thinking on it Jon found that he didn't mind that at all.

They were coming to the end of the hall when Lex stopped in her tracks, their interlocked hands causing Jon to stop as well. Turning to her he could see that she had a look of concentration on her face.

"Hey Lexie, what's up? Why'd you stop?" there was a quick moment of silence before Lex's concentrated look morphed into a sly grin.

"Do you hear that?" she asked curiously. Narrowing his eyes Jon strained to listen to anything odd in the corridor, and it didn't take long before he could hear it.

"The music? Isn't that just coming from the Temple?" keeping her slick smile Lexie shook her head resuming her walk down to the end of the hallway dragging Jon with her, saying over her shoulder.

"We're late, Lil's already getting ready." coming to a closed door Jon could plainly hear that the music was coming from the other side, and the moment Lex opened the door it intensified ten-fold.

Walking all the way into the room that resembled every locker room Jon's been in, the slots were empty except for one and he spotted the stereo system that the music was blazing out of, off to the left where Jon saw Lilia. She was sitting backwards on a steel chair, her left arm straight out to Adolfo sitting in front of her as he tapped up her hand. The music was loud enough that she didn't notice either him or Lex, the base of the music was bouncing off the walls as she bobbed her head up and down, focusing on the wraps going tightly around her hand. Adolfo finished and cut at the tape to secure the bands and looked up to Lilia who flexed her hand a bit then nodded, placing down her left hand and raising her right Adolfo resuming his work on her other, bare hand.

"Hey sis! Your guest is here!"

* * *

**Oh I know, you probably hate me, we didn't get to see a lot happen but I'm pretty happy with what did go down, and more will be on it's way. Let me know what you all think, till next time.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
